Hell Is For Children
by TinyCamilli
Summary: Bobby called upon one of the best hunters he knows to hunt along side Sam and Dean but AJ Saint wants nothing to do with the Winchesters. Times are tough with the apocalypse knocking at the door.. Will the hunters learn to settle their differences?
1. Cruel To Be Kind

**Hell Is For Children **

**Chapter 1 - Cruel to Be Kinds**

"Get your hands up.. NOW" She screamed wielding two jetblack Clot 45's, one in each hand. She stood on a table.

"Go get the amulet!" she said pointing it at the man hosting the event. She waited to long to get her protection back. One run in with Bella Talbot and everything you have dissapears.

"Don't act like you don't kow what im talking about, The Amulet.. NOW!" she was getting more and more frustrated but the man did as she asked.

"Why are you doing this?" an older woman in a black dress and diamonds around her neck asked.

"Don't talk!" she shrugged her off. Rich people pissed her off they thought they owned everything and everyone except when you held a gun. The old man rushed back. Saint hopped off the table and onto her feet while holistering one of her pistols in the waistband of her jeans. She tore the box open and pulled it out.

"This is it" she smiled pulling it over her head so it hung around her neck again. She threw the box to the floor carelessly and pulled her other pistol out.

"Alright Alright Back up!" she turned and moved quickly so noone had the chance to attack her. She was dressed up in a red evening gown, couldn't have gotten in with out it. She had to admit she liked it a little bit. Her Cherry Red 1967 Dodge Charger was waiting for her. She climbed in and turned her on. The roar of her engine always made her a little happier and little less lonely.

"To 's" she smiled peeling out of the parking lot.

"Hey, Mr. Singer!" saint said excited

"Hey girl... finally heading my way huh?" his voice chimed on the other side of the phone.

"Hope you didn't miss me too much!"

"Not at all.. Hey you working on another hunt yet?" he asked

"No Sir, Not yet.. Soon I hope.. Why have you got one for me?" she questioned.

"Yeah.. but I need you to work with some other hunters on this one."

"Bobby I don't hunt with others.. Remember the last time!" she reminded him smirking a bit.

"Remember the last time? How could I forget? You shot the poor kid in the ass!" He raised his voice.

"I nicked his ass.. and I bought him a donut thingy for the trouble." she corrected.

"Do it for me please!" he said while she pondered it over a bit.

"Make it clear that this is my hunt.. and we go by my rules! Who am I hunting with?"

"Does It really matter" He asked hesitantly

"Bobby! Who is it?" Saint demanded

"The Winchesters..." he mumbled.

"No! No! I'm not hunting with them." she stated coldly

"You haven't even met them!" he whispered and she figured they were at the house.

"Shit.. Bobby.. fine.. but don't exect me to enjoy it..." bobby nodded smiling even though she couldn't see it. Saint hung the phone up and sighed, she didn't blame them for setting the devil free it could have been anyone even her and she knew it and bobby was right she hadn't met them so she wasn't liable to judge them.

* * *

2 hours later Saint pulled into bobby's. She always called him except when she was mad. It's the way her father raised her everyone was Mr. or Mrs with no exceptions when they were older than her. The loud music came to an abrupt stop when she turned her baby off. She was still mad. Clearing her throat she knocked on the door

"Hey Saint" Bobby said with a toothy grin.

"" she said further annoyed with the stupid nickname she carried. Every hunter that had heard her story called her saint for short. It was her last name but they used it for a totally different meaning and she hated it. Bobby stood back his hands on her shoulders and looked at her face with a hint of sympathy.

"Don't go there Bobby! And Don't call me Saint." she walked past him and into the kitchen. It was 10 and she wasn't about to pass up the beer bobby always had in the fridge. As she walked through the living room she saw both boys looking up at her from the books in front of them.

"So? What's the 411?" she asked as bobby arrived in the kitchen right after her.

"Two men were killed in the same bar bathroom both times there was salt infront of the door..." he said sipping his beer at the same time as her and leaning against the counter.

"They had to of been hunters.. thats obvious?" she said. "This is going to be fun!" Excitement was clear in her voice. Bobby smiled as she turned into the living room.

"Boy's this is Saint.. Saint.. Sam and Dean Winchester" he motioned.

"Nice to meet you" Sam stood up to shake her hand and Dean joined his little brother.

He extended his hand she shook it being curtious.

"Not sure I can say the same." her words as cold as ice. Dean gave her look.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" he snapped

"Exactly how it sounds Winchester, Do you need an explaination?" she snapped back

"Yes, actually" Sam joined in

"Saint! Outside!" Bobby''s voice shook with anger. She broke the glare she had on the boys and walked out infront of Bobby.

"What in gods name was that all about?" he shuttered.

"You know Damn well what it's about... I didn't want to meet them! The further I am away from them and the less I know the better" her voice raised.

"I know this ain't easy for you but people are dieing.. our kinda people.." she cut him off

"Yeah Yeah Yeah and unless I do this hunt more will die.. god your starting to sound like my father" she said looking at the ground.

"I'll work with them" she whispered and turned to her car glupping down the rest of her beer.

"Thank you Saint!" he called from the porch

"Don't call me that!" she yelled back.

* * *

"What the hell was that all about?" dean huffed still pissed off at how rude you were.

"Cut her some slack.. She's got it rough!" he muttered

"Well whats her story?" Sam asked

"Ain't my place.. you want to know ask her yourself" Bobby turned and went upstairs. The brothers turned and looked at each other as the door opened and closed slowly. Saint walked through the living room. She glanced at them and walked faster into the kitchen. She grabbed three more beer and headed to a closet in the hall and took out two blankets.

"You can sleep in here.. We don't bite." Sam smiled showing his dimples.

"No.. Im fine... We leave tomorrow" she said simply and walked out to the car.

"She is one weird Chick!" dean said plopping on the couch

"She must have one messed up life if bobby isn't even telling us her back ground" Sam thought out loud laying back on the other couch.

"That doesn't give her an excuse to be a bitch" dean muttered

"I never said it did Im just saying that she has to have it rough.." sam said back befor turning over to sleep.

"Whatever... bitch"

"Jerk"..

* * *

The cell phone alarm in the car went off bright and early. Saint streched and yawned. She threw her jacket on and walked in with the blankets. After putting them away she got started on breakfast. Eggs bacon and coffee she made just enough for everyone. The clock read 5:30 am..

"Wake up boys" she said simply before walking back out to the car to get her Ipod.

Cold air blew past her causing her hair to flick back.

"What the hell do you want?" Saint snapped not turning around.

"I see you have met the Winchesters? Well done!" Zachariah smirked.

"I wish I hadn't to be honest.. now are you here for a reason or just to waste my time?"

"Have you given thought to our disscusion? Oh thats right you had no choice! Fate looks good on you" he laughed

"You Son of a bitch!" Saint screamed at the top of her lungs and threw to amazingly hard punches which didn't affect him too much. the anger in both Saint and Zachariah grew even more angry. With tons of strength Zachariah threw her into the house causing the inside to shake.

"Your pathetic" he yelled back with an invisible grip around her neck. She smiled "You hit back coward Grow a pair!" she laughed and her feet dangled from the air. Heavy foot steps ran out onto the porch and within seconds he dissappeared causing her to fall to the ground. Saint gasped for breath a red mark was left around her neck. She got to her feet as the boy got to the side of house. Her hands leaned on her knee's for support as she got a decent amout of oxygen in her lungs.

"What the hell happened out here?" dean asked while she got up an brushed past him

"You ok Saint?" Sam asked. Saint stopped in front of him and glared

"Don't call me that!" her voice was scratchy and she lightly held the red ring on her neck and walked towards the house.

"She has serious problems" Dean commented.

* * *

"What happened to you?" bobby interrogated and followed her to the bathroom and minutes later the Winchesters.

"That Son of a bitch!" she rasied your voice in frustration as she saw a faint bruise appearing.

"Who?" bobby asked. Ask she poked the mark around her neck not answering.

"Who was it?" he asked annoyed

"Zachariah!" You replyed your voice still scratchy. Dean and Sam turned to each other with a interested look.

"What did he want?"

"Same thing he wanted the last ten times" she said trying to avoid the subject.

"Well what did he want the last time?"

"It doesn't matter... I walked away this time!" she looked over it one last time before pushing past the men.

"Can we leave now? We have a long drive!" saint said while walkig towards the car.

"Dean you mind assisting her.. I don't wat a repeat of what happened" bobby motioned him to the door

"Sammy get everything packed please" Dean walked out attempting to be civil

"Sorry we didn't get out quick enough... You alright?" he questioned walking towards the car

"I just got the shit kicked out of me by a balding angel... I'll be fine" he held back any remarks he was about to make

* * *

Saint had been driving for hours trying to think of a way to deal with the next week with the Winchesters when your phone rang.

"AJ Speaking!" she said

"Uhhh Saint?" Sam asked confused but hopefull that he got the right number.

"Ok I'll make you a deal.. You can call me Saint if I can call you Sammy" She smirked knowing he hated that name unless Dean was saying it.

"Ok... Deal"

"What? Are you serious?" She asked surpirsed he said yes.

"Sure why not" he replyed

"Ok then sammy What do you need?" she questioned trying to push out the awkward moment.

"Dean and I are getting pretty tired.. You ready to pull over for the night?"

"Yeah Sure!!"

Saint pulled up to the first motel she found, The Impala Parked right beside her.

"I'll go get the room" Dean offered and saint cut in..

"Rooms.. two rooms got that?" she opened the trunk.

"Well you can pay for the second room then.." he replyed

"Oh right im sorry I forgot your close to your limit on your fake credit card.. How rude of me" she said sarcastically and headed for the lobby.

"Ok seriously.. what is your deal" dean asked in frustration

"I'm a hunter.. thats my deal.. I don't hunt with others.. the last time I was on a hunt with a man i meaningly shot him.. He almost killed me.. not to mention your the Winchesters!" Saint retorted

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" He asked stepping forward

"It means I'm going to die because of you!" Saint turned knowing she said way to much and ran inside to rent her room.

" I uhhh.. I need two rooms please" she muttered

"We only got one room left.." the old man at the till said spitting his chew into a bucket.

"I'll take it.. and two extra blankets please.." The man passed her two blankets from under the counter and the keys. "Don't say anything or awnser any of their questions" she repeated in her head over and over.

"Room key Sammy" she called chucking it towards him, opening her car door she layed down the blankets on the back seat.

"Your staying in your car? Again?" he asked. Saint nodded..

"Only one room you and your brother can have it." she smiled

" Come on there has to be room.. and dean doesn't know yet.. you can call the bed" he smiled warmly making her crack a little one herself followed by a quick nod.

"You got the last room?" dean asked as saint walked by him

"Yeah she did!" sam answered for her.

"Great" dean rolled his eyes. Saint threw herself on the bed and folded her hands under her head and sam called the other bed.

"Guess you got the couch Winchester" she smiled and closed her eyes.

"Like hell I do!" Saints eyes opened up and looked at him. Dean stripped off his shirt and jumped right beside her.

"You are NOT sleeping beside me!" she growled.

"Sammy is a bed hog... and the couch ain't my forte" he gave his signature grin and got under the covers.

"Dick" she glared grabbing her stuff.

"Enjoy your room!" she snarled walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" sam asked wishing they would just stop arguing.

"To my car.. Its a hell of a lot better then being in here with him!" she snapped grabbing two blankets and slamming the door.

Dean knew she hated him her attitude sucked. She was incredably bull headed and bitchy but her eyes, wavey hair and hunters body made him want to jump every inch of her. There was something about her that kept him interested and she wasn't related to bobby so if something had ever happened between them which he highly doubted would... he wouldn't get in shit.

* * *

Saint walked in coffee and food in hand.

"You boys ready?" she called as dean and sam finished the last of their packing up. There was no answer so she took the hint. If they didn't want her around and she didn't want to be around. Saint went outside started the charger and text Sam. Meet you there! was all she wrote before gunning it out of town. She was still a little mad at Bobby and she was not into him acting like her father. The drive was long and boring but if she helped this bar out she knew they'd get a free round which made her a little excited.

Saint pulled into a cheap motel booked one room and went out to the bar. It was a small smokey bar filled with people. There was a band on the stage that was redoing DuranDuran's - Hungry Like The Wolf. She had to admit they were not the best band out there.

"Hello Sir.. I'm Detective Reeves I'm here..." she started but was cut off.

"You one of the ones Bobby sent to help with our little problem?" he asked while wiping a glass clean.

"Yeah sorry wasn't sure if you knew or not" she smiled sheepishly sitting on the bar stool

"Yeah I know alright.. no one wanted to pick up the case.. the two who did didn't live"

"So this has been going on for awhile I assume?" the bartender nodded handing her a beer

"Was it ever this violent?" she questioned

"Nope.. only when I wanted something done about it.. I closed up they did their thing and I opened up to them dead" he shrugged turning around.

"Vengeful spirit is my best guess.. but I won't know for sure until tonight.. Is there history of anyone dieing here by chance?" the bartender shrugged

"They never told me anything.. I learned along time ago to stay out of someones hunt.. Bad thigs happen when you don't!"

"I hear that" saint smirked raising her beer and taking a drink.

Saint didn't know what time the boys left at so she figured she might as well get back to the motel. Soon after she arrived back she heard a knock at the door.

"It's unlocked" she yelled a mouthful of pizza and glued to her laptop with music blasting from the speakers.

"Thanks for waiting up!" dean said sarcastically throwing his duffle onto the floor.

"It's not my fault you pack like a woman" she announced. Dean was about to respond until Sam shook his head.

"I'm searching the history of the bar.. I'm thinking it's a vengeful spirit that hates hunter.. which was kind of obvious from the start but the owner doesn't seem to know anything about it's past soo."

"Whoa Whoa Whoa.. you went to the bar... without us?" his anger getting the best of him

"You took your time I wasn't going to sit around and wait for you to show up" she snapped

"You are a control freak!" he snapped back

"I'm a control freak? Yet every second of the day you bark orders at Sammy.. Everything has to be your way.. You! Dean are a control freak!" she stood putting her laptop down and taking her jacket.

"Where the hell do you think you are going?" he yelled behind her.

"To get away from yo...." she stopped staring in the corner. Dean turned to see what caught her attention.

"You douchebag! I told you to stay away from me! Did you think I was kidding?" her face went bright red. Castiel stood soundly behind dean.

"We need an update on your situation!" he spoke roughly. Saint's eyes darted from Sam to Dean whos eyes were fixated on her.

"My situation sucks.. and is frustrating.. how is that for an update?" saint spoke uneasy walking out of the room.

* * *

**This Is my very first Fanfic.. Hope It wasn't Too bad.. **

**Thanks For reading.. **

**-Tiny xox**


	2. Better Than Everyone Imagined

**Chapter 2 - Better Than Everyone Imagined**

Saint stumbled into the room at the crack of dawn.

"Up and atter Boys! Food and Coffee is here!" the curtains were closed, hiding her from them.

"I'm taking a shower.. so you gotta do your business get in there now" the guys just moved and sat up.

"Alright then" She hadn't showered since the night before she raided the rich people's auction she enjoyed every bit of it.

Saint came out with her makeup all done and wearing a black leather jacket with a purple wifebeater and black skinny jeans.

"Ok winchester where are we headed today?" dean looked at her a little shocked.

"What?"

"You heard me.." she smriked and put her hands on her hips.

"Back to the bar and see if they left any of their research. Did you find anything on the bar last night?" dean seized the opportunity

"I love it when you take control" she smirked making dean roll his eyes and sam laugh.

"No I didn't find anything... you prevented that!" as she walked past dean caught a whiff of her sweet shampoo. She pissed him off sometimes.. but he couldn't help but love it.

"Lets go then!" she called.

* * *

Saint knocked at the door and walked in.

"Sorry.. but I'm back!" dean and sam couldn't help but notice her smile.

"I thought you'd never leave! Tell me how are you feeling this morning?" He smiled back her and she blushed in embarassment.

"Like hammered shit!" a small laugh escaped her lips and she got serious.

"So anyway did the other hunters leave any research of theirs?" saint asked before Sam coughed catching her attention

"Uhh speaking of other hunters this is Sam and Dean Winchester the other two sent in for the job." saint motioned at them and the shook his hand.

"Guys this is "

"Please Saint.. Call me Joe." her head snapped towards him and her smile faded.

"So it is true.. I wasn't sure it was the end of the world but thanks for clearing it up."

"Who told you that name?" she asked but the boys could tell her anger was rising and fast.

"Doesn't matter.. What your doing is a good thing" he put the rag down on the counter and reached underneath to grab something.

"My name is AJ... not Saint"she growled. She was getting pretty sick of people calling her saint she was no saint in her mind. Joe threw his hands up a folder in one side

"I see I touched a nerve... but you outta get use to that... saint." he smiled looking threw the folder. Saint went to jump for him but sam held her back shaking his head and giving her the puppy eyes. she burst out laughing making dean ad joe turn.

"Aww Sammy you know I can't say no when you look at me like that" she kept laughing and sat down.

"This is everything I found. Exact same information everytime. Had to scoop it up before the cops got here." Saint grabbed at it picking threw the papers until something caught her eye. She stood up still reading and then gazed around the room but looking back at the paper for reference. She folded the paper and walked toward the bathroom the men watching her weird behavior.

"What was this place before it bacame a bar?" she hollered from the bathroom.

"It was a house or an apartment.. we knocked down a few walls and threw a few up." he replyed. Saint hurried towards them.

"There was a murder back in 85 they found the chick in the bathroom... This guy collected alot.. His theory was that a hunter chased a demon here.. once the thing was exorcised he was on his way out when he heard a noise in the bathroom.. thinking the demon was back he fired without investigating killing a women who was scared shitless." she read through more papers.

"Thats a pretty detailed theory.. how would he have known it was a demon if this happened 25 years before he got here?" Dean challenged

"In the crime scene report they found traces of sulpher everywhere they probably thought it was a ritual of some kind. If the bathroom is on your way out why would you leave in the middle of a hunt? The girl must have seen something and sought the bathroom for refuge... she died of one gunshot to the chest and the door was kicked in. I'd say his theory is pretty solid."

"So I guess we will be back for closing then!" sam told joe giving him a nodd and walking towards the door with his brother.

"Look " Saint whispered to the gruff man. He shook his head.

"It's Joe!" she smiled and shook hers..

"Not with me.. anyway I wanted to apologize for my behavior back there.. It was childish although I would prefer you call me AJ."

"Your daddy rasied you right ya know that. And with me.. it's Saint cause wether you like it or not.. you were made to save people.. this time its just on a bigger scale." He smiled showing off the gap in his front teeth. Saint nodded.

"I never looked at it that way..." she went to walk away but stopped.

"Did you know my father?" her eyes searched his for the truth and his smiled faded slightly.

"I knew him.. Amazing hunter.. loyal friend.." He trailed off drying more glasses.

"Shitty father..." saint added waiting for his reaction.

"I don't speak ill of the deceased.. but he wasn't the best he could be.. everyone who knew him knew that.. He more or less gave up.. but you turned out better than everyone imagined."

"Sorry I don't remember you " she added on sick of talking about her father.

"Nahh you were a tot the last time I saw ya.. but now you have no excuse not to come back and visit!" he revealed his teeth again. saint waved and walked out the thought of her father weighing heavy on her mind.

* * *

"What took you so long?" dean spat out at her.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch Winchester" she spun her keys on her finger and walked towards the charger. Saint spunn and her heels smiling at dean.

"What?" he asked

"We have a few hours to waste... it won't take long to get our weapons ready.. whatta ya say we have some fun." She winked his smile fell and he swallowed awkwardly.

"Not every chick you meet wants to see you naked Dean!" sam and saint snickered as his face changed again but this time he was annoyed.

"Lets Race.. unless your afraid my baby is going to smoke yours!"

"Your charger against my Impala? You serious?" he grinned.

"I just want to see who's car is better thats all." she challenged again.

"Fine.. and we both know you want to see me naked." dean said opening the car door.

"What makes you think I haven't?" Saint laughed as she got into the car. She might as well have some fun while she was on this hunt and its not like they had something better to do.

* * *

Saint waited on the side of the road for dean. Sam wanted nothing to do with their racing and their idea of fun so Dean dropped him off at the motel. Dean pulled up a few minutes later and she walked to the drivers side of the car. She leaned up against the side of the door while dean walked over.

"What's the prize and the Rules?" he asked her.

"No Rules and whoever wins gets whatever they want and a beer, Sound good to you?" she asked her hand sticking out.

"Sounds good" he shook her hand and headed back to the impala

The cars tires squealed and shot down the highway. Saint took the lead inching the spedometer higher and higher. Dean caught up unexpectedly they raced side by side for awhile before dean took the lead. Saint reved up taking it back for alittle bit before Dean took the lead for good. It was a close race the hood of her car was only 5 feet behind the hood of the impala.

She growled at herself as they pulled over.

"your car is a beauty.. but I'll stick with mine.."

"That wasn't to bad.." his focus turned to the car...

"1967 dodge charger... where'd you get it?"

"Wasn't my first choice... but i grew to love it.. dad gave it to me." she smiled proudly

"Guess I owe you a beer.. huh!"

"And?" he flashed his trademark grin

"And whatever else you want.." her voice sounded defeat.

"Lets get back to sammy and get this hunt finished before we settle the score. Beat you there winchester!" she flashed a devilish smiled.

* * *

The two walked in together. Sam didn't look happy

"What took so long?" he asked pacing the room.

"Did you look over the pictures?" saint asked sam nodded

"I can't find anything that she would have held onto.. nothing" he ran his fingers threw his hair agitated.

"Did you read over all the reports?" she questioned alot calmer than him.

"Yes I did.."

"Well if you'd have read over his notes.. they never found the necklace she was wearing. This hunter got ahold of her sister who said there was a necklace she never.. ever took off look at the picture!" saint pointed to the picture of the girl.

"no necklace.." he muttered quietly.

"It had to off fallen between the floorboards.." Saint smirked to herself and peeked out the window

"Lets head over now.. I owe your brother a beer." saint said walking to the door.

"And?" Dean added..

"And what ever you want.." Saint rolled her eyes and waked outside with dean and sam soon behind them. Dean smiled at his brother.

* * *

The trio found a table in a back corner to observe the place.

"Three beer please!" saint called out to the barmaid who nodded and went to fill the order. The band from the other nightshowed for there gig.

"Aww man" saint sighed.

"What?" sam asked looking where she was stareing last.

"We all know waiting to start a hunt is boring... well this band sucks!" she turned irritated as the waitress brang thier drinks. The band started up with Acdc - Girls Got Rhythm. Dean realized what she was talking about."This is going to be a long night" he thought to himself.

* * *

Finally the bar shut down letting them get to work.

" is going to hate us for pulling up the floor boards!" saint yelled while pulling one after the other up.

"Do you always call people Mr or Mrs?" dean asked as another board cracked

"Yupp It's the way my father raised me.. anyone older than me is Mr. Or Mrs... Thats just the way it is" she mimicked his tone of voice and regretted telling them and for bringing up her father.

"How did you get into hunting anyway?" sam questioned.

"Uhh... I don't..."she paused something was gleaming through the dust. Saint picked it up and dusted it off.

"Guys!!! I got it.." right as saint finshed and was heading for the door it slammed in her face.

"Guys?" she called Saint turned quickly and lit the necklace on fire making it turn a bright blue. There was a bit of banging around on the other side of the door but after she lit the necklace it stopped. The door popped open and she ran out

"You guys ok?" they both sat up and nodded. Saint packed up the equipment she had and they left out for the cars. It was still dark outside considering it was still early in the morning."That hunt was way to easy" saint thought to herself. "Why would Bobby need us to hunt together?"

"You alright?" sam asked her ready to get in the passenger side.

"Yeah I'm fine.. I'll meet you guys there I have an errand to run ok!" sam just nodded and got in the car. 20 minutes passed and the boys were starting to wonder were she was.

"Beer anyone?" she called kicking the door shut and placing the paper bag on the table. They sat up

for a while talking about hunts and other things. Saint successfuly managed to avoid questions about her "Situation" and her past. Then they headed for bed.

* * *

Saint tossed and turned in her sleep and jolted awake with a gasp waking Dean up along with her.

"Son of a bitch.." she whispered

"Whats going on?" he asked sleep evident in his voice

"Nothing go back to sleep!" her voice was gentle which he found weird.

Saint threw the blankets off her and went to the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked his words some what smothered in the pillow

"For some air... Go back to sleep Winchester" she warned making him even more interested in her actions.

She closed the door behind her

"What do you want.. another status update? Yeah I met the Winchesters big deal.." she snapped Dean listened through a crack in the door. Castiel's spoke calmly to her.

"It's not your time for a while... You'll need to stay with them until your time comes." Dean guessed they were talking about her dieing.

"No!..No Cas I told you I wasn't going to get to know them.. the less we know about each other and the further we are the better... I don't know how many times I have to tell people that. If they don't know me.. and they don't like me.. they won't care about when I die or what circumstances I die under!" keeping her voice low but harsh..

"The prophet will tell them sooner or later if you do not." castiels eyes were glued to saint.

"Who chuck? HA!" she burst out laughing. "I have two colt 45's.. he won't say shit."

"The archangels are protecting him.. you will be killed for threating him!" castiel spoke as if it were the worst idea she had ever come up with. "If only he knew about my night in Tampa." she thought shielding her laughter.

"Correction!" she stated Dean's curiosty caught the best of him and he listened intently.

"It is written that I Saint shall meet my demise for the sword of micheal.. Dean Winchester eventually leading to millions of others being saved. Chuck wrote it.. and it'll happen" she raised her arms mocking the angels that told her, her fate.

"Until then I can't die. Look Cas I met the guys.. I wen on a hunt with them.. but after this I am done until Im sacrificial meat alright.. the more they know about me.. the more they like me.. the harder it'll be for us to just let go of what needs to be let go of." her pause made Dean aware that the conversation was just about over so he headed back to bed with heavy thoughts.

"Cas Just let me do my thing.. I was only told my fate a week ago.. I don't need to cooperate just yet!" Saint knew she proved a good point but the angels were just soo damn bull headed. Castiel only nodded and left while Saint headed back for the room.


	3. Why Do They Call You Saint?

**Why Do They Call You Saint?**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM SUPERNATURAL..!!!**

"So Winchester's!! See ya around.. hopefully not too soon." she gave a short wave and took off before Dean had a chance to remind her of her debt to him. Saint didn't even realize she was set up. The hunt was way too easy for expert hunters only amatures would get killed but Saint was too excited for her vacation.

Dean pulled out behind Saint headed the opposite way. Dean knew he was going to miss her at least a little bit.

Two weeks later Saint still hadn't started her vacation there was always a hunt nowadays. No relaxation or rest. or even sleeping in early. Now she was on to a pack of vampires not her favortie hunt that was for sure. Saint sat in the bar sipping on her beer and waiting for the vamps to show up. Saint got caught up an article she found that led her here.

"Saint?..." a voice asked from behind her. Without looking back she replyed simply

"Don't call me that!" her eyes glued to the paper.

"It's been a while! " he said sitting bown across he booth. Saint glanced up, down and back up realizing it was sam!

"Hey Sammy.. hows the hunt treating you?" she asked putting the paper back in the folder. Sam only shrugged

"How was your vacation?" he smiled at the thought of a hunter on a vacation.

"Hasn't started yet..." she growled back

"I should have known though... hunters don't get a vacation.. after this one im getting my stuff together and going to the cabin." she smiled at the thought.

"The cabin?" sam questioned. Saint only nodded not wanting to explain anymore. The cabin had been her fathers. When he needed a safe place he would go to the cabin. The cabin was monster proofed all over.

"So you on my hunt?" she asked rasing an eyebrow and smirking.

"Vampires by chance?" Saint nodded..

"Exact same one.." she answered

"Wanna work together?" sammy suggested

"Is dean going to let go of it?" Sammy shook his head and gave her a look.

"Yeah.. I guess.. Kinda have to.. neither of us is going to let it go." Saint took a swig of her beer finishing it off she glanced around the room. She spotted Dean hitting on the bartender."Classy" she thought to herself but kept looking for the vampires then at the clock.

"Well sammy.. I'm pretty sure they aren't going to show tonight..." she sighed and got up.

"Why not?" he challenged her.

"Because all the victims died at around the exact same time... And its past that time I've been here all night." saint walked away from sammy.

"Hey Dean... hows that rash?" saint asked walking by Dean and patting him on the back on her way out she laughed to herself. At first Dean had no idea who said that until her caught the smell of her body spray. He got a little excited he hadn't seen her in so long and she still looked as good as she did when he last seen her. Dean followed her out when he realized they were most likley on the same case.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he snapped while she kept walking

"What are you doing here?" she asked turning when she reached her car. Saint leaned against the drivers door the key ring hanging from her finger.

"I'm on a hunt!"

"Yeah MY hunt... don't act stupid Dean I told bobby to warn everyone that this was my case so hands off..bobby told me that he told you but you came anyway..why is that? Did you miss me?" saint mocked him and smirked.

"You wish!" he said taking a step closer. Saint caught herself holding her breath and let it out unnoticed she felt the butterflies in her stomach.

"HA your cute.. but not that cute!" she retorted and stood upright to hold her ground. Sam walked out before they could get any closer than they were although he thought they were fighting.

"Guys.. Do you ever give up?" sam muttered walking up to them.

"Where are you staying Saint?" he asked her.

"I don't memorize them.. I just stay at them but it's down that way.." saint replied pointing down the street. The boys rented a room right next to hers.

* * *

Saint sat in the diner having a coffee at 3 in the morning. Nightmares plagued her dreams making it excruciating to sleep. The diner was right across the road from the motel so she didn't have to walk far. For some reason her past was haunting her through her dreams and she did not enjoy it but make up covered up her loss of sleep only it had all rubbed off. Saint downed cup after cup of coffee and when 7:00 rolled around she ate and went back to the motel. Not even five minutes after she got into her room there was a knock.

"What?" she snapped. Sam and Dean walked into the room and gave her a weird look.

"What happened to you?" Dean asked her urging a fight.

"It's called no sleep, alot of coffee and no make up... What's your excuse?" saint walked into the bathroom and put her makeup on.

* * *

Hours passed and the three of them did nothing. Finally they could show up to the bar and work.

"God I hope they show tonight... I'm aching for a fight!" saint squirmed in her seat. The band that played was alot better then the one a few weeks ago and she was happy she could enjoy herself.

"I'm going to get another beer?"saint announced and got up while dean joined her. They sat at the bar waiting for the bartender.

"Excuse me..." a man tapped saint on the shoulder. Saint turned around he wasn't the bad looking kinda hot so she played along.

"Yeah?" she asked

"

Are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only ten I see!" he gave her a look and raised his eyebrow and gave a creepy smile. Dean felt jealously taking over.

"Uhhh" Saint stuttered ackwardly and looked at him shocked. Dean saw the look on her face and slide a hand around her waist. Saint felt shivers run through her body.

"She's taken buddy!" dean smirked edging her closer and kissing her neck lightly. Saint's heart fluttered like crazy. It worked and the man took off.

"Ok you can get off me now!" saint reacted pushing him away and blushing.

"Tell me you didn't like it!" he gave her his signature grin.

"I didn't like it" she countered and took her beer.

"Why are you blushing then?" he shot back. Saint turned to him but something caught her eye..

"They are leaving go grab sam!" Saint ran past him and out the door.

"Damnit!" dean cursed and ran to Sam.

Saint ran to her car and got her machete for such a big weapon she was an expert at hiding it. She followed them down the street with the winchesters a few metres behind her. They walked with their new victim. Once they had hit the trail Saint ran in and started attacking. The boys followed right after.

"Get out of here!" saint growled at the screaming girl, she couldn't afford to lose focus now considering more showed up. One threw sam against a tree and threw his machete away from him. Saint ran to help him but was tripped and dragged back.

"Dean help Sammy!" she screamed from underneath the vampire. The rest was a blur as she struggled to get the vamp off of her.

"Lets be blood sisters" she snarled in Saints ear. Saint felt a bit of panic and she kicked the vampire of of her. Before saint had a chance to gank her she ran off. The 6 more vamps that showed were all ganked but the one that ran away. Saint wiped the sweat from her brow and walked behind the boys. Before she knew it or had time to react she was tackled. The vampire cut her hip with an knife and pressed her previously cut hand on to it. Sam ran back and ganked her and helped saint back up.

"You ok?" he examined her.

"Yeah Im fine sam" Saint lied and went back to the motel.

* * *

Saint couldn't sleep she was sick. She could hear heartbeats and she was hungry but she knew it was wrong and she held off. Saint walked out to the side of the motel by the ally so the guys wouldn't hear her sob. "Why did this happen to me?" she screamed and punched a dumpster. Saint leaned against it and put her head on her knees and brokedown. Footsteps hit the rain soaked cement. Saint's tears were still streaming. She shivered the rain made her so cold but she didn't move.

"Saint.. what the hell are you doing?" Dean snapped with concern. Saint looked up and away but it was too late he saw her mascara running down her face.

"Come on lets get you inside.." he told her gently taking her arm and pulling her up. his heartbeat was so close and her stomach was painfully hungry. Saint ripped away.

"No!..no.." she the tears rolled down. Only a few months or so left of living and she turns into a vampire this couldn't be happening..

"What the hell Saint.. what's wrong?" he asked.

"Don't kill me!! Just promise me..not yet.." she sobbed. Dean nodded

"Ok I promise.." he observed saint as she pulled her shirt up and revealed a cut... Dean looked at her in suprise..

"Did she?" he whispered his voice low. Saint only nodded and fell to her knee's.. The tears stopped now it was just shock.. and she was cold enough as it was. Dean ran over and picked her up and brang her into the motel.

"Sammy get packed we are going back to bobby's!" he shouted at him.

"Is she ok?" sam jumped at the sight of a very vunerable Saint.

"Sammy Just go!" dean demanded while trying to wake up Saint.

"Hey Saint... "he yelled as her head bobbed.

"AJ STAY AWAKE" he yelled slapping her across the face. Dean wrapped her in a blanket and grabbed her stuff from her room. He placed her in the passenger seat of the Impala.

"Sammy take her car... she'll kill us if we leave it." he threw the keys at him and they left.

* * *

"There has to be something we can do.." dean paced the front room while saint slept in one of the many rooms. Bobby shook his head Dean wasnt the only one upset about this.

"Afraid not.." he whispered.

"Well we can't kill her..." dean yelled at him

"Boy don't you raise your voice at me.. Your not the only one beside themselves about this.." he snapped. The room fell silent until they heard creaks from the hallway. When the guys looked up Saint stood in a purple hoodie, sweats and messy hair.

"Aj are you ok?" dean asked taking a step closer. Saint raised her hand..

"Don't.. Don't come near me..please.. " she crossed her arms tightly.

"And don't think that calling me AJ will get you out of an ass kicking.. I remember you slapping me!" she smiled weakly. Saint made her way to the backyard the hunger was killing her and it was hard to resist not attacking one of the guys.. but she knew if she did it would make her no better then the things she hunts which was hard for her to accept. Saint started screaming for Castiel. Dean's heart broke as her heard how scared and confused she was. And hour and a half later castiel appeared in front of her. Her voice was now almost gone.

"what the hell took you so long?" she snapped. Casitel only looked at her with wide eyes.

"Your not..."

"Yeah Im a..." Saint cut him off and froze finding a different word to use.

"I'm a monster.. look I need you to use your Mojo to make me human again.."

"I Can't" he told her full of sympathy.. angel or not she knew he was in touch with some emotion.

"Oh yeah!" she whispered stunned that she was in this situation.

"I'm Sorry!" The words stung her..

"I don't need your pity!" she snapped replacing everything else with anger. Saint slammed through the screen door.

"There has to be a way!" she screamed...

"I'm not dieing and I'm not being stuck like this."

"Well what if we can work something out?" sam suggested..

"I am not becoming the things I hunt... You better kill me before I do!" she said seriously.

"I'm just saying... If we can't find anything... Maybe we can work something out with your hunger..." sam resuggested

"Sammy I can hear Deans heartbeat.. i can practically see myself killing him.. Its sick and.. It's a hard impulse to pull back from.. im surprised I have lasted this long."

"Why mine?" dean asked eager for an answer.

"I don't know.. I mean i can hear everyone's but yours is the loudest.." Saint pressed her fingers to her temples.

"Are you ok?" bobby asked and only recieved a glare from her. Saint snapped up straight.

"The crossroads demon.." she smiled grabbing her jacket and running out the door with dean close behind her.

"Saint wait" saint ignored him and kept walking

"SAINT!" he yelled stoping her dead her tracks.

"Listen.. we will find a away.. We just have to be patient"

"Dean I can't wait around.. You don't understand.. I don't have time.. sooner or later I am going to eat unless i get changed.. I don't want to hurt you sam or bobby..." Saint looked to the ground dean had nothing to say to her.

"Zachariah..." she whispered.

"What? No!!" he retorted...

"Dean it's my only chance.. I have to take it.." dean knew how badly she needed to be human again he could see the fear of becoming a monster in her eyes. Dean nodded.

"Zachariah!" she called making her throat hurt even more. She called him about five times.

"AJ, You called?" she said with a smug smile.

"I need you to change me back... please" she begged something she ever did but would make an exception.

"Only if you tell them about your fate.. like you were suppose to.. thats why bobby set up the hunt." he smiled and dean only looked at saint.. secretly knowing.

"Ok I'll do it!.. now please change me back." Saint was almost pleading the pain was killing her. Zachariah snapped his fingers and dissappeared. Saint poked her stomach.

"It's gone.. IT'S GONE!" she yelled in excitment.. Saint ran to dean and wrapped her arms around his neck. Saint pulled away so she was face to face with him. They inched closer for a very long awaited kiss when the screen door creaked open. Saint pulled her arms down and blushed while Dean smiled sheepishly scratching the back of his neck.

"I guess i got somethings to explain.. we might want to get back in the house." dean nodded and walked to the house with her.

* * *

.

"You have every right to know..It's about you too" her eyes glanced at them and back to the floor.

"Last month I was confronted by a man who claimed to be an angel of the lord his name was Casitel.. someone you know I assume. Castiel told me that in time I was choosen to give my life for the sword of Micheal.. being you.." Saint pointed to dean

"Anyway.. he said the not only would I be giving my life for you but the rest of the living population!"

"Living population?" sam questioned a little confused.

"Sammy this is the apocalypse.. people are going to die wether we help or not." saint confirmed what he wished she hadn't.

"I didn't want to meet you.. and I don't want to hunt with you.. not because you started it..becasue that could have happened to any hunter given they had a little push.. but because the more I get to know you the harder it will be for us to let go of my death. There is no saving me.. apparently this is set in stone."She smiled weakly not wanting to even think about her future death. The boys were shot for words and a silence filled the room.

"I hate being called Saint.. because giving your life for something that shouldn't be happening in the first place hardly qualifies me of all people as a Saint. It's all bullshit!" She cleared her throat

"So now you know.. I'm going to get some air.." Saint shrugged off the conversation and headed out the door.

Saint sat on an old car that had parts ripped off of it. Her smile lit up.. she was soo thrilled to be normalish again. Dean came around a corner of cars.

"Hey.. How you feeling?" he asked walking towards her.

"I am doing good.. I mean for some one who just told everyone her secret and was once a vampire.. i hate to say it but thank good for zachariah." she giggled to herself.

"I distinctly remember.. you oweing me.. whatever I want.." he smirked.

"A debt is a debt. what do you want then?" Saint hadn't forgetten about the almost kiss in the driveway but she didn't think he would be that forward. Saint moved so she was sitting at the end of the hood with her legs dangling over. Dean stood extremly close to her she could smell his cologne. Saint put her arms around his neck. Dean moved closer but teased her by going in for a kiss and pulling away when she went to kiss him back.

"Dean Winchester... if you don't kiss me I am leaving!" she warned grinning. Finally his lips touched hers. Saint didn't know what was going on for sure until he kissed her a little harder. Saint gave in they finally kissed.

After a few steamy kisses Saint managed to pull away.

"Debt paid!" she stood up and headed back to the house. Saint just reached the screen door when Dean spunn her around, pushed her against the door and kissed her passionatly.

* * *

**Hope You enjoyed It! Thanks for Reading!**

**-Tiny xox**


	4. These Things Make You Stronger Part 1

**These things make you stronger - Part 1**

It had been almost a month since Saint had seen the Winchester boys. That kiss freaked Saint out a bit and she figured it did the same to dean as well. They called one another everynow and then but not too often.

Saint was in the middle of a warehouse, she was tipped off by a fellow hunter that there was a group of demons that weren't leaving anytime soon so naturaly Saint went to check it out. The hunter was right and she wasn't leaving before they were. Saint started on the lower level when her phone went off.

"Son Of A... WHAT?" she snapped in a harsh whisper.

"Saint.. where are you?" sam's urgent voice called for her help.

"Sammy bad time I'm in the middle of a hunt..Can I call you later?" she said eager to get off the phone

"It's Dean.. Some Demons caught him off guard, I was busy.." his voice was broken and shakey

"When did this happen?" she asked crouching and moving down the hall one 45 out the other tucked in her waistband.

"Two nights ago.. I've been looking but I can't find him."

"Why the hell did you wait so long to call me?" she asked a hint of annoyance " I'll call you when im done this hunt.. just sit tight!" saint clicked the phone and ran as quietly as she could down the hall. She scowered every inch of the floors but there was nothing. She hit the fourth floor of the ware house when she finally heard them. Saint took out a can of salt and cover both doorways so they had no chance of getting out. Without anymore hesitation she ran into the room fully armed.

Four demons turned to her. It wasn't until they advanced that she saw a beaten up dean tied to a chair and suddenly her kicking these demons asses became more of a priority. Saint noticed all of deans things to the corner of the room including rubys knife. She had never seen it in action before but the boys had told her about it. Saint threw a punch at the first demon that reached her. the demon flew back into the other two behind it. Saint took a chance and ran for the knife, once in her grip she slashed the fourth demon while the other three got back on their feet. nothing was said they just attacked this time all at once. One demon threw her back into a wall without hesitation she jumped up ingnoring the faint spell the hit her. Saint was almost overwhelmed but she kept herself focused for hers and dean's sake. She round-house kicked one and stabbed the other in the neck and slashing one on the leg. Both bodies flickers and zapped as the demons inside died. Saint spun around to the other

"Come on.. i'm all pumped up" she smirked as blood dribbled down the back of her head. The last meatsuit became only a meatsuit while the demon inside left. Saint ran over to the weapons in the corner and collacted them for him before untieing him. Dean wasn't as badly beaten as she had first assumed.

"God your fat" she insulted a very knocked out dean. Saint struggled to get dean out and cringed under the weight of his muscular body.

After 20 minutes Saint finally got Dean into her charger.

"Saint?.." sam asked frantically

"Sammy I have dean.. I'm in Lockport, Illinois.. You far from here?" she asked hoping he wasn't

"I'm on my way right now... I'm about a two days drive.. a day and a half minimum. Is he ok?" sam asked she heard the car door slam and the engine start on his side of the phone.

"Yeah he doesn't look as bad as I originally thought.. I'll examine him better when i get back.. See you soon sammy!" saint hung up and gunned her charger down the road.

Saint dreaded the moment she got to the motel and having to heave Dean out of the car without attracting attention. Once she was in the motel she threw dean onto the bed. Immediately she stripped of his shirt and examined him. A few hours later Saint was distracted from her computer when dean sat up.

"Take it easy Winchester!" she said calmly when secretly she was thrilled.

"Where am I?" he asked sheilding his eyes from the bathroom light.

"Lockport, Illinois Sweetheart.. Sammy's on his way.. we just have to wait out two days or soo. Meanwhile!" she said getting up to throw somemore blankets on him "You should get some rest!" she threw the blankets down on him as he fell asleep.

* * *

Dean woke up the next day to Saint bobbing her hear to music the lack of sleep evident on her face. When Saint finally noticed him up she ripped out her headphone.

"Moring..How ya feelin?" her smile made him realize how much he had missed her in the last month.

"A little sore nothing I can't handle." he replied his eyes glued to her.

"Sammy will be here in a few hours.. any Idea what the demons wanted with you?" she asked closing her laptop and walking to the bed beside him. Dean shook his head.

"Whats the last thing you remember?" she questioned.

"Getting into a room full of demons... then the rest is blurry." the memories were hard for him to collect. "What's with the interogation?" he asked before she could ask him anything else.

"well should you fall asleep on me again when sam gets here i have something to report to him." she grinned and got up.

"You hungry?" she asked grabbing her keys. Dean shook his head

"No.. not really" Saint turned quickly with a confused look on her face when her smug smile fell and she ran over to his side.

"Can't believe I missed that!" she growled to herself Dean winced at the sudden feeling of pain.

"is it deep?" he asked knowing it was a cut. Saint only nodded her head and ran to the bathroom.

"It won't need very manny stitches but might as well fix it up." Saint fixed up the cut as efficiently as turned her head and was surprised as her face was only inches appart from deans. Dean leaned in and kissed her gently but Saint couldn't resist she kissed him back and before they knew it they melted into the bed.

* * *

As soon as dean heard the Impala roared into the parking lot he grabbed his jacket and snuck out of the room. He turned and took one last look at Saint as she slept peacefully with a small smile. Dean hated leaving her like this and he knew when they ran back into each other he was gunna get hell.

Saint woke up to an empty hotel room and she immediately grabbed her phone.

"Hello?" sam answered as if he had no clue who it was.

"He's driving isn't he.. he ditched me?" she knew sam wouldn't lie to her

"Uhh yeah" he replied trying not to catch deans attention which worked dean seemed off in his own world. Saint only nodded and felt tears flood her eyes.

"Okay talk to you later Sammy" she shut the phone and tried to push back her tears. She couln't remember the last time she had tears in her eyes. saint hugged her knee's to her chest and bit her fist as the tears poured down. She thought he was different but he used her and left her like all the other bar sluts along the way. Saint pulled herself together and wiped the remaining tears away. and walked to the bathroom.

"Only the weak cry!" she recited in the mirror something her father told her as far back as she could remember. Saint got her clothes, hair and makeup on and got ready for another hunt. She gave herself one good long hateful look in the mirror and said again for reassurance

"These things make you stronger, Only the weak cry" she shut the light off and left the motel room.

* * *

3 1/2 months later*

Saint sat at her motel room after a hunt, her past few months have consisted of researching and hunting. She hadn't answered her phone in a few weeks just deleted all the calls and texts. She always did hunt better alone. She was about to fall asleep when her phone rang. she glanced at the clock it read 3:00am...

"Hello?" she said sleepily slurring her words.

"Damn it girl everyone has been worried sick about you.. where the hell have you been?" bobby snapped at her.

"Oh hi bobby nice to hear your voice" she faked enthusiasim

"I need you on a hunt it is important.. There is suppose to be a raid and a big one." the seriousness in his voice snapped her into her hunter instincts

"Yeah I'll be there." she maganged to get out while drifting in and out of sleep.

The next morning Saint headed to bobby's, she wasn't exactly ready to come face to face with dean again she knew he was going to be there. She was still pissed off at him and all the anger she had towards him when they first met came back. Ever since her and dean had their one night stand Saint was plagued with dreams of her father. "Your a faliure.. no one loves you.. your worth nothing and you never will be.. you make me sick." she would replay his words in her thoughts over and over again which help when she was on her hunts she would take all of her built up frustration and anger and lash out. Using her anger was never smart it threw her of and she became reckless. Saint pulled up to bobby's catching sight of the impala brang to many memories back.

"I'm here!" she yelled throwing down her duffle. Bobby walked out of the kitchen pissed off

"What?" she asked innocently.

"What the hell is going on with you? Not answering your phone or calling any of us?" he asked while she pulled out a beer. She glanced around the kitchen dean looked at her with an emotion she didn't comprehend.

"I was busy.." she shrugged

"Busy.. for three and a half months?" he snapped at her.

"Basically" she replied her attention else where when she heard a truck rumble up the drive way. She smiled widely as the bobys glanced from her to bobby he displayed a proud smirk.

"You called him?" her smile widened when bobby nodded. Saint bolted for the door the other not far behind her.

"Archer!!" she screeched loudly jumping up and hugging a medium height dark hair man.

"Who's Archer?" dean asked a little jealous but got no return. Dean hoped with everything in him that she wasn't involved with him. Saint grabbed the guys hand and pulled him up the driveway. Bobby headed back into the house knowing saint needed sometime to catch up.

"This is Archer... My little brother." she grinned. Dean felt relief flow threw him he was confused as to why though.

"Archer this is Sam and.." she cleared her throat.. "Dean Winchester". Archer turned to her and gave her weird look..

"JJ.. you didn't?" he asked knowing without being told what happened. "With him..?" Archer shook his head and walked into to house. Saint looked at the ground putting a stray bit of hair behind her ear and blushing. Sam followed along with him, dena was about to go in behind sam when he stopped in front of Saint. Her eyes remained in a scowel.

"Don't even try to apologize to me..." she growled just before archer got back out with two beer.

"Come on we have alot to catch up on before we have to work." he mentioned pulling her along.

* * *

Dean waited up for hours to explain his action which he knew would take alot of convincing. Finally Archer and Saint walked back into the house at 12:30am.

"Goodnight I Love You!" she spoke softly to him and watched him saunter up the stairs. When Saint turned into bobby's living room and froze. Dean was the only one the sat awake in the house other than her.

"Great.. the womanizer!" she growled at him.

"your going to have to talk to me sooner or later.".. he walked after her.

"I don't have to do anything!" She trailed all the way out the the pile of rusty cars hidden from the house. She didn't want her brother to hear her angry voice again.. he had enough fighting as a child between her and her dad.

"Normally Dean I wouldn't care about having a one night stand.. but I thought you of all people were different.. I know It's stupid cause no I see your not."

"Just listen to me.." he tryed to come clean about his action but saint cut him off

"No I won't listen to you.. I have been told since the day i was born that i was worthless.. and when I think hey.. maybe this guy is different.. he treats me like anyother bar slut he would pick up and leave... I don't Have to talke to you.. I don't Have to do anything... I don't believe I should be saving your life... You don't deserve it!" she lashed out on him and went to walk away.

"I never even thought of you as some bar slut!" he retorted making her whip back around

"Soo thats why you left me the next morning.. Cause that makes sense!" she snapped sarcastically

"I left because you were right.. the closer we get the harder it will be to let go of what's bound to happen. After going to hell.. losing My dad.. a brother I hardly knew.. and Sam who I managed to get back I didn't think it was worth it" he trailed off. Saint knew how hard it would have been for him to open up even if it was a little bit.

"Im NOT worth it.. lets just leave it at that!" she muttered

"I didn't mean it like that..." he shot back.

"Yeah... well I did.. I'm over this stupid childish stuff.. I'm going to sleep" Dean knew no matter how hard she tryed to deny it she was still hurt and he hated doing it he wished he could have taken that back. There was something so fasinating about her she had tons of pain behind her eyes. everyhunter did but something made him think she held in alot more than she let on. Maybe too much that one person ever should.

* * *

Saint loved when her brother was around he was like a breath of fresh air and at the moment he was exactly what she needed things had gotten far to complicated. As far as dean was concerned she had gone back to normal insulting him like nothing had ever happened between them. Dean figured maybe it was because Archer was with her but he noticed even when archer and sam were out of the room Saint was as cocky and arrogant maybe even more than before.

"Come on Winchester! get your pansy ass moving!" she called back to him as he and sam were preparing their duffle, Archer and Saint stood on the sidewalk of the now silent town.

"You ready for this?" archer asked her with a smirk on his face. Saint nodded

"Are you ready to lose?" she arched her eyebrow as archer rolled his eyes. When they were younger they would have competitions to see who could kill more of whatever they were hunting or who killed it first. their little game took Saint's mind off of the more depressing things going on.

The four of them walked the streets of the small town together.

"What a bunch of bull!" archer spat out while the three of them glanced at him.

"Look if bobby said their was going to be a raid... the will be a raid" saint replied calmly.

"Who said their was going to be a raid?" archer asked raising one eyebrow

"Bob... " she caught herself and smiled. "good old dad huh!" she grumbled sourly

"He was a good dad.. I don't know why you hated him so much" archer slashed back at her.

"Archer you were to young to understand.. and now is not the time" she retorted aware the Winchesters were listening behind her.

* * *

Nightfall came and the group had searched everywhere and there was no sign of anything.

"Where could everyone have gone? We've searched everywhere!" sam thought outload.

"I dunno but im hungry!" archer whined. Both sam and dean watched as Saint snapped up

"Come on.. I'll cook us something to eat at that dinner.. no ones there anyway!" saint took the lead and walked into the kitchen. She fixed up three burgers and some fries. They guys ate in silence all fixated on the hunt. While Saint stared out the window.

"Hey JJ, You alright?" archer asked her focusing everyones attention towards her. Saint didn't seem to notice

"Saint!" dean raised his voice pulling her back.

"Are you ok?" archer asked her again. she only shrugged her emotion never changed

"This could be my very last night..." she mentioned making the whole table fell quiet again taking in what she had accepted. Without a warning Saint stood up pulling out her 45's.

"The raid!" she yelled the guys jumped from their chairs and grabbed weapons. Five demons walked towards the diner. The windows crashed open and the hunters advanced. The 5 demons turned into 20.. and the hunters were running out of fighting space and energy.

* * *

**Hey.. Sorry If there are tons of mistakes.. I was in a bit of a rush.. Please Rate and Review 3**

**Thanks **

**-Tiny xox**


	5. These Things Make You Stronger Part 2

**I Do NOT own any supernatural Characters.. sadly... BUT I do however claim ownership of AJ & Archer Saint!! :D**

**These Thing Make You Stronger - Part 2**

"I got 7 of them!" saint spoke out of breath and leaning against archer.

"Damn.. you've got one one me sis" he said as breathless as her. The hunters fought of a huge group of demons. Archers eyes were closing they were all so exhausted.

"Sleeping shifts?" she asked nudging her brother he only nodded and walked into a room in the back.

"I'll stay up with her Sammy!' dean said. The hunter found saftey and made a base in an aparment building. Sam and Archer fell asleep almost instantly.

"Why does archer call you JJ?" he asked when he was sure they were both unable to hear the conversation.

"When he was 3 he couldn't say AJ.. soo he just called me JJ.. I've been stuck with it ever since." she grinned.

"Do you always do what he askes?" dean pushed knowing it could be a touchy subject. To his surprise saint smiled and nodded,

"Basically.. He's all I have.." her smiled faded a bit "Keep care of that boy.. you might be worthless but he's not" she mocked her fathers words. "I love that kid... Almost too much."

"Ha! Sorry.. Sometimes I spill to much when I talk about archer" she chuckled ackwardly. Dean noticed how much happier and kinder she was with her brother around. He felt a lump in his stomach... how could he have done that to her he thought back.

"I'm sorry" he blurted out. Saint's face was complete shock

"Excuse me?" she asked as if unable to understand.

"For leaving you.." he clarified and cleared his throat.

"Forget about it.. it's over:" she shuffled uncomfortably suddenly feeling exposed.

"How are you so calm about this... days ago you hated me.. and how are you just over it? I don't believe you!" he challenged.

"I don't hate you and I'm still a little mad...I'll admit that but..it's over with.." she shifted yet again hoping to get off the subject but Dean wasn't going to let it go.

"Really? Thats all you have to say?"

""I said everything i had to a few days ago... Lets not make this bigger than it is... We slept together.. you left I got mad .. You got mad... I've moved on!" this statement made Dean feel like a ton of weight was lifted and dropped all at once. Under that wall she held up with all of her strength she still had a soft spot and he wasn't guilty that he had left her, now he regretted it. Saint bolted up and put her ear against the door.

"What.. did you hear somethig?" dean asked startled.

"Shhh!" saint hissed listening closer.

"Get the weapons together, I'll wake up archer and sammy" saint demaned running to the rooms.

"Guys up now!..." she screamed turning on the lights. and getting back to the front room with dean. Samm and Archer ran out and stood beside them guns in hand.

"Ok.. we have to advance on them one stairwell at a time.. We kill a few advance.. kill a few advance.. got it? And no one goes down another stair well without at least two people!" saint nodded and ripped open the door. They all kept their guard up for two whole stairwells.

Saint peered down the levels..

"There's less coming now!!!" she hollered to the boys. Finally they had a little bit of incentive to get this thing finished Archer advanced without warning saint. While fighting off one demon two more passed archer and went for saint. Saint tossed one over the side the second demon ran and hit her. Saint lost her footing and fell backwards right over the railing. Acting quick sammy took the while dean ran to grab saint. Reaching her just in time he latched on to her forearm dislocating her shoulder. Saint screamed in agony as her shoulder was torn out of place and her weight hung below.

"Archer Up with sammy!" he screamed. Archer ran down some the stairs as quick as her could to get to sam.

"Saint.. I'm going to pull you up now and it will hurt you ready?" dean asked. Saint squeezed her eyelids shut trying to concentrate on dean and not the pain she gave a small nod but not eough for him to notice.

"Saint!" dean yelled in urgency

"Just do it already Winchester!" she snapped. The pain pulsed through her arm and it felt as if someone was carving into her shoulder. Dean pulled her up and over the rail just as Sammy and Archer killed off the last three.

"You alright?" dean asked saint was breathing sharply

"Pop it back in.." she leaned her head on the cement wall as dean got ready to push it back in.

"On three... one TWO!" he said forcing it back in. Saint let a painful scream

"You said on three!" she growled. dean smirked

"Element of surprise sweetheart!" he replied

* * *

They waited out any more demons but none showed the raid was over.

"That was a pointless raid!" saint shot out laughing lightly and throwing her duffle in the back of her car. Saint pulled four beer out of a cooler in the back.

"Cheers, to a hunt well done!" Archer announced and they clinked their glasses and drank.

"Well sis.. the whole falling thing must have set you back some!" archer grinned making a vicous facial expression strech across her face.

"no actually It didn't.. and that move you made could have killed me be more aware next time... amature!" she replied smiling taking the seriousness out of the lecture.

"I got 19 of them!!" he said proudly.

"I got 21... You lose.. again.." she claimed the title of their little game once again.

"Soo what now?" sam asked the two of them.

"Im headed off to practice so the next time we hunt I beat her best!" archer pushed saint playfully!

"How about you saint?" dean asked hoping she might just tag along for a bit.

"I dunno.. next hunt I find I'll take same thing I always do nothing new!" she unwillingly crushed his hopes but he didn't let it show.

"You guys got another hunt?"archer asked them back.

"Nah not yet... gunna head back to bobby's see if he has something for us unless something pops up!" dean answered. The four of them finshed up their beer said goodbye. Saint was almost heart broken to watch her brother leave but she shrugged off the feeling for fear of future weakness on a hunt. Sam slamming the Impala door woke her from her dreaming state.

"Thinking about me naked?" dean asked smirking

"Please!" she retorted getting into her car. Dean pulled the Impala out of town first and saint after him they were headed in the same direction for a little ways. Dean pulled the impala over and saint did after him thinking aomething was wrong. Dean jumped out of the car and saint copied staying close to her car.

"What's going on?" she wondered outloud and waitedf or an answer. Dean walked confidently towards her, taking her face in his hands he kissed her passionatly. To his surprise instead of backing away she kissed him back and thats when he knew for sure that she was as attracted to him as he was to her.

* * *

Two weeks after dean and saint last saw each other saint had defeated a covenant of witches all but one!

Saint paced bobby's living room in the space that was free of dusty books.

"She is going to be the death of me... I swear to god bobby" saint was distraught and was chewing her nails not noticing the Winchesters walk in.

"She dissappeared bobby.. like literally dissappeared of the face of the earth.."her voice was hiding how shaky she was.

"Aren't you use to that yet?" dean smirked catching her eye her expression stayed the same and she began to pace again.

"Nice to see you too" he mumbled to himself taking his jacket off.

"Whats going on Saint?" sam asked walking to the couch.

"Saint was fighting a witch covenant when one got away... no one can find her.. like she dissapeared off the face of the earth" bobby answered for her. Saint stood stillt aking her situation in again.

"Oh.. anything we can do to help?" sam asked and saint scoffed.

"Find the bitch and kill her would work..oh right... we can't find her." saint snapped.

"No need to get hostile!" dean snapped back for sammy.

"You don't know what the two weeks have been like Winchester! Mind your own business!"

"Hold it now Saint they might be able to help!" bobby stated trying to keep the peace.

"If you can help than help!" saint's voice was almost urgent.

* * *

**Sorry It's soo Short... I had the whole chapter figured out and at the last minute I decided to make it a chapter for later on!! :D**

**Reviews Please!!! **

**- Tiny xox**


	6. Surprises, Surprises

**Chapter 6 - Surprises, Surprises**

Saint Sat a little calmer but she was still anxious.

"Did you look for hexbags" sam asked on his laptop.

"What the hell kind of hunter doesn't... thats the first thing I checked for.." she snapped Sam raised his hands in defeat.

"what's got you soo scared girl?" bobby asked having never in his entire life seeing saint so on edge.

"Archer... I keep having these dreams of my father... calling me a faliure becasue i let archer die... Its been a week and half and archer hasn't called or picked up..." Saint kept walking back and forth.

"What if he is just busy ad hasn't gotton back?" sam rationed.

"No this is odd for him not to call his sister.. they talk at least once every two days even if its just hi and bye" saint nodded bobby knew them soo well.

"So why do you think it's the witch?" dean asked her trying to clarify

"Well I was killing her girlfriends.. revenge maybe?... I don't know?" I need some air. saint ran for the backyard. As soon as she got there she ripped out her phone

"This is Archer Saint... Leave me a message.. If it's important.. Call My sister AJ." the phone beeped.

"Archer Johnathan Saint you stupid sonofabitch... Call me back when you get this... Im worried.." Saint hung up.

"He'll be ok.. " dean comforted her from a distance

"You can't be sure about that.." she ran her fingers through her hair

"He's probably in a safe spot..we will find him!"

"THATS IT!" saint yelled

"Dean Winchester.. you amaze me!" saint smiled. A little stunned dean watched saint run into bobby's house and followed after her.

"Im going to Cottonwood, Kansas" she announced upon entering.

"What's in kansas?" sam questioned.

"Our Safe spot... when we were younger I took off.. started hunting on my own.. I told him if anythng ever happened we would need a safe spot. He suggested Cottonwood falls, Kansas... He was in love with a diner there! I forgot about it because we never had to use it until now!"

"Hold on.. we are coming with you!" Sam volunteered them

"Well then hurry up lets go!" she shouted

* * *

They had been driving for hours almost non stop till finally they pulled over for gas. Sam tapped on the side of saints car her head on her knees and arms wrapped around her legs. Saint stuck her arm out and collected the coffee he placed in her hands and the bag with a pack of redbull.

"What if you have a heartattack?" sam asked watching her...

"Well then I have a heart attack not much I can do right!" she grinned.

"Look I am tired can we just crash here and pick up in the morning?" dean asked with a look of pure exhaustion.

"Ok whatever" she grumbled and pointed to the closest motel. Right as they hit the beds and couch they fell asleep. Saint fell into a troublesome sleep the images of her father flashed through her head.. and archer. Saint was woken up to a song going off.

_"Can't Sleep Clowns Will Eat Me... __They always want to take a bite, Can't sleep, the clowns will eat me, And if you think this isn't real, I'll show you wounds that never heal"_ Saint fumbled for her phone for a few seconds

"Hello?" he tired ridden voice answered

"JJ??" archers voice called to her. Saint snapped out of her sleepy haze and practically shouted.

"Archer?... Archer where are you? Are you ok?" her voice was desperate for answers.

"I'm in Cottonwood.. safe for now... I need you to come right away... I love you!"he replied

"I love you too" soon all saint heard was the ringing Archer hung up. Saint pulled her jeans on and got her stuff together with a tired confused looked the boys wiped their eyes.

"Archer called.. To have to get their now.. You guys can meet up with us later if you like but i have to go." Saint grabbed her pack of redbull and went for the door.

"We're .. coming" dean stated quickly jumping out of bed the boys got ready to leave in time to leave the parking lot right behind saint.

* * *

The drive was long and horrible.. luckily the night before sam had got her the pack of redbull. She downed those like nothing. 20 minutes to go Saint guned the charger to get to Cottonwood aws quick as she could. Everytime she sped up the Impala would speed up as well to make sure they didn't lose her. Finally they reached the town Saints eyes darted around the town to find Archer's truck. Saint quickly got out of the car and too herbeat up brother sitting at the back of the diner. Sam and Dean followed behind her.

"Archer!" her voice signaled relief, she shared the same look as archer. Archer jumped up hitting the table with his leg but practically running to his sister.

"Jesus kid... I haven't been that scared in awhile" she hugged him tightly before letting go.

"Did you deal with her?" she asked forcing him to take a seat while she looked over his bruises and cuts.

"Yeah I did.. she was tough.. how did you manage 5 of them?" he asked amazed.

"I'm Batman!" she smiled her heart was finally easing of beating out of her chest..

"Where are you headed next?" archer asked her.. The guys noticed how he seemed soo kiddish around her, like a five year old with his role model. Saint's smile spread across her entire face.

"Fara's... I haven't had my break yet.. figured after the hell you just put me through im going to actually break this time and its not too far from here."

"How long?"

"The weekend... just enough time to see her.. be normal for a bit then take off again. You gunna come?" she questioned him hoping her would.

"Nahh.. I wanna go to the cabin!" he replied looking at his plate.

"how about you guys? Up for a little R&R?" her inviting smile made dean want her soo bad and with a little bit of luck he could control himself.

"I'm up for it how about you Sammy?" dean suggested and got approval by the nodd of his head.

"Yeah why not!" sam smiled.

"Awesome, then its settled..." Saint got up and archer along with her to pay the bill.

Before they left she embraced him tightly.

"Make sure you call me,.. I love you!"

"I love you too" he answered.

* * *

Upon arriving in the small town Saint's friend lived in she forced the boys to go shopping with her.

"Why are we here again?" sam asked following behin saint with the shopping cart.

"You'll see!" she smirked to herself. Saint bought a whole bunch of food including Dora The Explorer Fruit Gummies and a few kids toys.

"Dora?" Dean asked helping her unload the cart. He shook off the weird things she had.

"Shut up and unload the cart Winchester!"

Saint pulled up to a perfect little house, White picket fence and all.

"Ok.."she started while walking to the door. "Don't mention anyhunts in front of them Fara knows about all that kinda stuff but she doesn't like talking about it. Saint knocked loudly and walked in.

"Where's my two favorite girls?" she called loudly and got a responce from little feet hitting the upstairs floor and dishes being put on hold

"AUNTY!!" A little girl screeched almost toppeling her to the floor. The little girl was clamped around her neck.

"Sammy, Dean This is Saddie... Saddie hunny this is Sam and Dean!" she introduced the three of them.

"Look at what we Got you!!" she said pulling out the toys ad giving them to her.

"Thank you!!" she squealed "But i still think you are the best surprise! I love you aunty!" she smiled and ran to the living room.

"Come on I'll introduce you to Fara..."she giggled and brang the guys in.

"Ohh JJ you didn't have to bring me presents too!" she laughed as the boys blushed behind saint.

"I thought you'd like them!" she winked at the boys

"Fara this is Sam and Dean Winchester, Sammy, Dean... Fara!"

"nice to meet you guys come on in and sit down." she motioned them to sit.

"Saddie go get into your PJ's and brush your teeth please!" Fara said Saddie ran back upstairs.

"So? You in town for a while?" she questioned sitting back.

"Yupp we are crashing with you for the weekend!" she grinned

"We can stay at a motel.. it's no problem" sam interfered

"It's no problem at all.. I have two extra rooms.." she urged

"Plus Sammy.. motel room beds suck... and you get home cooked meals!" saint didn't need to push anymore she had him covinced at homecooked meals.

"Well You guys can get all your stuff unpacked and set up.. saint can you bring the goodies into the kitchen.. " Fara headed back into the kitchen to finish dishes. Saint brang all of the stuff in and started to put thigs away.

"Soo thats Dean!" she admired "He is goregous Saint.. nice one!" she approved.

"Is dean your boyfriend aunty?" Saddie yelled just as Dean walked in. Saint blushed a bit and was at a loss for words.

"Saddie It's time for bed mommy will tuck you in come on" Fara said trying to persuade Saddie out.

"It's ok mommy aunty can tuck me in!" Saddie ran to saint and pulled her to the stairs. Saint looked down at the floor as she was about to walk by Dean her face still red. Dean stopped her and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Eww!" Saddie said pulling Saint to the room.

Saint pulled the covers to her chin and pulled out the same book she always read her when she was there. After a few minutes saddie fell asleep gripped saint around her waist. Saint tryed to move but when she did saddie would wake up a little bit. Finally after sitting up trying to get free of saddies grip dean came to the door.

"Need some help??" he asked smirking at her.

"Please.." Dean carfully lifted saddie off of saint and put a teddybear where saint had been.

"You fight evil.. yet you can't even escape from a little kid?" dean chuckled lightly as they walked out of the room.

"Shut up" she said trying to hold back her smile while playfully punching his arm. The two of them walked back into the living room to Sam and Fara talking and laughing.

* * *

"Anything planned for tomorrow?" Fara asked them finishing up her beer.

"I dunno about these two but I am sleeping in!" saint laughed. "But nothing after I wake up.. maybe go see whats up around town.

"Well.. let me know if you want something to do later on tomorrow night! It was nice meeting you and seeing you again" she gave saint a hug and went to bed.

"I think I'm going to turn in too!" sam yawned and walked to his room.

"Where are you sleeping tonight? I thought she only had two rooms?" dean asked her.

"I'm sleeping on the couch" she grinned sipping at the beer.

"You can take my room.." he offered

"No! It's ok.. I like the couch!" she declined

"You like the couch?" he looked at her like she was crazy.

"You haven't slept on this couch.. I never sleep in the room when im here.. Me and the couch have a thing" she laughed.

"Ok thats a little disturbing" he chuckled walking towards his room.

"Since I can tell you don't believe me.. You can crash with me tonight if you want to.." she implied

"Really.. I mean Saddie might.."

"Might what?" she cut him off "See us together? Think we ARE together?... that kiss you pulled off convinced her"

"Convinced her?" he asked confused

"All night I was answering questions about how Aunt JJ met her boyfriend... If i was going to have a baby with him.. if she could be the flower girl at our wedding and.. if she could call you uncle.. You really screwed me over on that one." she laughed although she was a little nervous.

"Wow! You didn't tell her we were going to..." he asked awkwardly

"NO! God NO!... I told her nothing.. but she talks so much.. I tryed to tell her we weren't together but she didn't listen" saint unfolded the pull out couch and climbed in to the already made bed.

"So? Care to join me?" she smirked at him

"Maybe next time!!" he repliedwalking for the door.

"Suit yourself..good night Winchester" Saint turned over. It had been soo long since the last time she had slept on this couch and everytime she did she always felt relaxed and happy. Saint jumped at the sound of the floor creaking and the bed sinking, she turned quickly and dean slid his hands around her waist pulling her close.

"I knew you'd be back" she whispered.

* * *

**Thanks Again For Reading! **

**Please Review :P (Oh and Im sorry about the typo's!!!) **

**- Tiny xox **


	7. Three Slices Of Normal

**I don't really need to remind you... but... I do not own any of the Supernatural Characters... Although I wish I did! Lol**

**Chapter 7 - Three Slices of Normal**

Saint streched out slowly waking herself up. She looked to the side of the bed to find it empty.

"Asshole" she muttered under her breath thinking her left her again.

"When did you meet her" a squeaky voice asked making saint listen closer.

"Few months ago" a deep voice replied.

"Do you think she is pretty?" the voice asked again

"I think she's beautiful!" the man awnsered. The confusion was to much for saint she zipped up her hoodie and walked to the kitchen. When she came around the corner she saw dean sitting drinking coffee while saddie was coloring.

"Morning." she said reaching for a cup.

"Morning to you too" dean said watching her as she got herself some coffee.

"Aunty, can you make me pancakes?" saddie asked her hugging her legs.

"Sure thing monkey!" she kissed saddie's head and smiled at dean who was watching her every move. Dean felt a little sad wishing this was his life. How he would gladly settle down with Saint their yard sporting the white picket fence, 2.5 kids and even a dog. Dean shook off the fantasy and went back to drinking his coffee. Saint got the mix ready.

"Want some Winchester?" she asked not turning around.

"Why do you call him that?" saddie blurted out catching saint off guard.

"Cause It's his last name? I guess" she stammered. To be honest she had just gotten use to it, in a werid way it made her feel a tad less vunerable around him.

"How come you don't call him dean?" she kept her questions coming.

"Ok.. would you like some pancakes Dean?" she asked him alittle annoyed when she turned and saw his smirk.

"I would love some" saint rolled her eyes and finshed the batch. Saint placed two plates in front of dean and saddie when loud thumping hit each step.

"I just got an urgent work call.. JJ can you watch her for a few hours... I'll be back as soon as I can!" Fara sounded like the wind was knocked out of her as she struggled to get her jacket and shoes and get out the door.

"ok then?" she watched a flustered Fara.

"Where's she going in a rush?" sammy asked walking into the kitchen.

"Work.. Theres coffee and pancakes if you want some!" Saint motioned to the counter

"Soo did you guys plan something today?" saint asked the boys who both shook their heads.

"We are going to the lake!!!" saddie smiled proudly while saint laughed behind her coffee cup.

"We always go to the lake.. I go swimming with aunty then we have a picnic and then we come home and have ice cream!" she explained there weekend tradition when saint was in town.

"Want to come uncle!" saddie asked dean.. Saint sprayed her coffee out and started coughing. The guys laughed at her.

"Lets go get ready babe" saint told her holding her hand out after.

Once the girls were out of the room sam turned to dean.

"What was that all about?"

"Saddie thinks we are together.. she started calling me that this morning." dean laughed remembering saints reaction.

"Are you?" sam asked

"Am I what?"

"Together? Are you and Saint together?" sam asked wondering if they had took the plunge. Sam knew they had a thing but he wasn't sure if they would ever be more then whatever they were now.

"I honestly don't know Sammy.. But I like it" he gave his signature smirk and went into the room his clothes were in.

* * *

The girls got to the lake first and when the guys pulled up deans jaw droppped at the sight of saint in a black bikini and aviators. Dean could clearly see a protection tattoo on her hip as well as a few other ones he couldn't make out. Saint sat on the dock while saddie swam around the front of it. The lake was a beautiful dark green with a floating dock a little ways off shore.

"Please come in aunty It's warm!" she pleaded and saint only laughed

"how about later on...."she negotiated

"Ok!" saddie had on her little floaties and her hair back in a ponytail.

"Hey we're here" dean announced sam waved a little when saint looked up at him

"We heard your car! Where are your swimsuits?" she asked them making saint laugh when they guys had no awnser.

"Yeah.. where are they? You know your at a lake right?"saint smirked and raised her eyebrow "If you want some I bought two before we came out.. It should fit... they are in the trunk.."

"got the keys?" sam asked her she nodded and fetched them.

"Sammy" she said holding them outhim. once sam was headed down the dock towards the car saint turned back to saddie only to be pushed in by dean. The water was freezing and sent chills althrough her. When she came back up she let out a gasp while saddie's highpitched laugh filled her ears.

"I hate you!" she growled making dean laugh even harder. Saint swam up to the dock and found deans outstretched arms awaiting her. "Perfect time for revenge" saint thought to herself. Saint accepted, when she got her feet on the dock she ripped his hand back with hers and pulled him right back into the water with her. Saint swam back up quickly to hear sam laughing. Dean didn't look impressed

"Seriously?" he snapped..

"You did it to me" her smiled flashed even bigger than before

"You weren't fully clothed" he pointed out throwing his jacket, shoes and socks on the dock."

"Your going to swim just like that?" she asked. Dean shook his head stripping off his shirt.

"Sammy pass me my shorts." he commented taking his jeans off in the water and trading them with his shorts.

"Can we go to the dock?" saddie asked already making her way there.

"Sure why not!" saint swam after saddie.

"You coming sammy?" dean called back just as sam jumped in.

The three of them say on the dock while saddie swam around them. After talking and swimming a little more they headed back into town. The cars pulled up to the ice cream shop.

"So are you and Dean... Seirous?" sam asked when saddie and dean went for more napkins. Saint laughed a little.

"No... I don't take your brother as the get serious type.. plus with the whole me dieing thing... I don't want any of us to be in that position." she smiled weakly thinking about saddie and fara.

"Does fara even know?" he asked her watching her face..

"Archer doesn't even know.. At least I don't think." she replied her smile completely gone.

"This is our.. normal weekend remember.. how about we forget all of that for now and I'll tell you everything on Sunday!" she forced her smiled back as dean and saddie came back.

"You ready for home now monkey?" she asked her saddie nodded with ice cream all over her face.

"Come on!" she picked her up and within seconds saddies eyes closed.

* * *

Everyone got home at around 7. Saddie was sounds asleep in saints arms when they walked thorugh the doors Fara still not home the dishes in the sink indicated she came home for a quick dinner. Saint put saddie to sleep and ran to the fridge to fid the 6 pack fara always got her on her last night. Saint went down the stairs and opened a beer. She took a permanent and started writing on the wall in the back of the room.

"What are you doing?" sam asked walking over to her.

"I always do this.. write what me saddie and fara did... this time i get to add you guys." she smiled while pointing to the beer with an open invitation sam accepted.

"So you and dean?" he started. Saint laughed..

"What about us?" she questioned

"Are you going to atleast try it out?" he confronted her.

"I told you earlier.. your brother doesn't seem like a one woman man... ya know? Plus.. i don't want him to get hurt.." she took a sip while still writing on the wall. "Why are you pushing this anyway?" she turned with a cocky grin.

"I want dean to be happy I guess.. your the only one who accepts us for who we actully are.. and I like you.. you actually have a brain" she smiled after hearing her burst into laughter.

"Thanks sammy that means alot" she wiped at absent tears.

"To be honest I didn't like you at all when we first met even when I acted nice.. but we have alot in common" he mentioned and saint picked up.

"Our fathers huh?" she asked knowing from previously wokring a case with john.

"How'd you know?" he asked her.

"I was on a hunt a few years back with your dad when he told me to take it easy on my... bill.." she stopped to sip her beer. "He said i might ot understand everything and he explained more about you two.. We have our dads in common.. but our stories are way to different to even start to compare" she told him finishing up and turning to him.

"What do you mean?" he challenged her.

"Your father.. wether it seemed like it or not.. loved you.. and mine hated every fibre of my existance.. thats where we differ!" Saint grabbed the pack of beer and headed for the stairs. "I'll tell you everything tomorrow if you want..." she smiled as he followed her up.

* * *

**Sooo you probs know what I am going to ask for... Reviews please!!!**

**Thanks so much hope you enjoyed...**

**- Tiny xox**


	8. Weep Not For The Past

**Chapter8 - Weep Not For The Past**

"Come here monkey!" saint said on her knees her neice crying clutching on tight to her jacket.

"Aunty will be back.. and next time with even more toys than last time.. and we will go out to the lake longer and I promise I will stay longer." she said in a soft and unusual voice the guys were't use to.

"Will you bring back Uncle Dean and Sam?" she pouted.

"Do you really want them back?" Saddie nodded her head "Ok fine I'll bring them back too!" she smiled giving saddie one more hug goodbye and wiping away her tears.

"You better come back and bring archer as well.. i haven't seen him in god knows how long." fara told her pulling her in for a hug.

"Bye girls!" saint said waving and walking out the door.

Once saint got to her car she turned to sam.

"So if your up to it Sammy.. we can have that talk I promised ya!" the door of her car squeaked a bit making her give it a sad look.

"Ya sure.. meet at a diner?" he suggested. Saint gave him a look like she was thinking it over and than nodded.

* * *

The trio sat at the diner booth after ordering there food.

"So what do you want to know?" saint asked folding her hand and placing them on the table.

"How'd you get into hunting?" sam said without hesitating.

"When Archer was 2 which made me 6. My mom died when I was 6 a demon struck her with a weird knife..I figured later it must have been for some kinda of scarifice. Bill got ahold of my Uncle Buster for help in the hunting scene." she went over the thought of her uncle buster.

"Who is bill.. and buster?" sam asked quickly keeping her on topic.

"Bill, Also known as William Thomas Saint he was my father. My uncle buster.. wasn't much of a hunter as he was a researcher. He was scruffy, long beard and hair that was always in a pony tail the biggest hippie I have ever met.." Saint giggled a little "I smoked my first.... Cigarette with him" she covered herself remembering the guys were there.

"Cigarette? Are you sure it wasn't something else" dean asked raising his eyebrow while saint smirked back.

"Shut up winchester!" she retorted playfully.

"Anyway! Uncle buster taught him everything he knew after that we started on the road" saint finsished the story she started

"So why are you and I alike but different?" sam still pushing for awnsers and making it clear to dean that sam and saint had talked briefly before this.

"We are alike because we fought against our fathers and questioned damn near everything that came our of his mouth and we are different because your father loved you and would protect you with his life. Matter-a-fact he loved you equally." saints eyes searched the table for wether or not she should continue or not.

"Bill.. Lost my respect at 8 years of age. We stayed at Uncle B's for two years while me and my dad learnt everything we possibly could about the art of hunting." she said somewhat proudly

"You started at 8?" sam asked in awe.

"Well the actual hunting at 8 the learing from 6 - 7 that is something no child should ever have to deal with. So at 8 years old my dad dragged me to a barn. The family had complaints that they could hear a whine or scream coming from outside the barn everynight when they looked there was a ugly old woman washing bloodstained clothes on one of those old washboard things. So when the crying started the first night the doors were open a crack Bill pushed me out and towards it and at 8 years old dealing with banshee's aren't exactly your favorite thing to do." saint felt frustration.

"What did you do?" sam asked both guys were intrigued with her story

"I froze.. What the hell else would i do I was 8. The old hag changed into the most beautiful woman I had ever seen and I knew her.. It was my mom. The woman just stared at me and went to hand me something so i held out my hands. It was a silver comb she just smiled and dissappeared. The next day one of the sons from the house was found dead in the woods. Thats when Bill and buster knew for sure what it was. I looked at the comb that night and the night after and the screaming started on the third night. She sat outside my window screaming and whining. It tore Bill up seeing her out there. He said it was my fault I brought her i had to get rid of her so everynight he made me sleep outside. The third night she sat outside i looked in a window and archer was convulsing. I remembered reading that burning something the ghosts were attached to would send it away. I ran for the car where I knew my fathers lighter was her screams were so loud that might just like the night i had seen her. I got to the lighter and set fire to the comb just as bill ran out. I left I dunno if it worked but it worked for us. That was the first time I saved Archer from anything." Saint stopped glancing at thealmost horrified eyes.

"Well he had to have some respect for you after you saved archer." dean asked more then stated but saint shook her head.

"Nope.. carried on like that I would always rebel when he told me to do things but I would end up listening until I was 16. I shared a.. smoke with Uncle Buster and he told me I was worth everything my father said I wasn't and I deserved beter than nothing so I packed my stuff and left lived,ate and traveled on my own up until now!" she smiled officially proud of how she turned out.

"What about archer?" dean questioned

"I'd find them every time i had the chance and Id see him at school. When Archer was 16 he finally taught the kid how to hunt. Never saw Bill until the night he died after that." saint stopped and moved back when the woman brang them lunch and she waited for the guys to ask anymore questions which didn't take long.

"So when did you meet our dad?" deans eye widened and he looked from sam over to saint.

"Few years back" she said before taking a bite of her burger.

"I was on a hunt he caught up with me in the warehouse. It was funny we had this unspoken agreement and we worked on the case together after the first night. He told me about you guys.. it was weird to me that a father could love both of his kids so much and be proud of them as well."

"Where was I?" dean asked suddenly confused as to when or if they really met.

"He mentioned that Sam was in University or whatever and you where in Athens, Ohio." she answered him taking another bite. Dean remembered that that was where he met Cassie.. he remembered it all too well. Saint knew the guys were dieing to hear what he said about them.

"You dad was an amazing man. He always told me how you were a good kid" she pointed at dean. "You deserved a life, a home and a family. He told me Sammy was already headed towards that. Told me you had a mind of your own and you questioned everything. He wanted nothing but the best and to be honest I was jealous and I sorta hated you for it" she admitted sheepishly.

"So there you go Sammy.. thats my wonderful life!" Saint took sipp of her water and didn't really say much.

"So you never got along with your father?" dean questioned shoving his burger in his mouth making saint look at him weird.

"Once.. it was when I first turned 16.. When he gave me the Charger... We had a beer and listened to Led Zeppelin in silence. Felt guilty for awhile because I took off a month later."

"No daddy love.. Im surpirsed your not a stripper." dean commented making sam kick him.

"I never told you what I did for money" she grinned "I may not of had daddy love but I got lovin elses where." she laughed putting her hand up for the check. Dean could helpbut get a little jealous.

"One more question." dean said his deep voice sent chills down her spine.

"Shoot" saint turned back to him.

"How did your dad die?" it was his revenge for gettig him worked up over her last comment. Saint swallowed remembering the events of that night it was a hard night for her to go over in front of people although everyday of her life she remembered it.

"I came back but this time I dropped by the motel room. Archer said that night something lit up in his eyes that he hadn't seen before but I saw nothing. I had arrived that night with my boyfriend we had been together for a year and a half" saint felt a lump in her throat and tears built up in her eyes. Sam and Dean looked at each other knowing it was tough for her to talk about. She released a pain and stress filled breath and her voice grew shakey.

"That night I was going to tell Bill and Archer that I was 2 months pregant." a few tears fell from her eyes but she quickly wiped them away and began talking again so they had no chance to interfere.

"That night we joined their hunt, it was suppose to be easy. It was easy" she corrected herself . Saints face was back to normal although it was still a bit red.

"We ran around the sewers, we all knew where the damn thing was but Archer just had to..." saint regained her level head by taking a deep breath

"Archer was on look out. We were searching the place for it somehow and very silently the shifter got Cliff. I had no idea and a kept my stance. Since I didn't hear anything I didn't suspect anything and when I turned to him or it... It stabbed me in the stomach. Bill came running around the corner and the last thing I remember Bill and the thing fell a few feet away from me and then I woke up in the hospital. Bill was goe, Cliff was gone... My baby gone.. all I had left was Archer." saint caught the tears attempting to fall down her cheeks.

"I would be normal... My baby would be four... and i would be normal. I know It's stupid for me to say or even of believed cause hunters don't get their normal." The table fell silent and guys were soaking up what they had just heard. Saint had a hard life a very hard life the boys knew they had their own issues but right now they all fell out of range.

"So now you know everything about me!" saint weakly smiled and walked away.

"Well that was fun!" dean said shot for any other words. Sam gave him "The Look" dean just shrugged until he realized she was outside about to leave.

"Get the check sammy" dean shouted running out as fast as he could. Saint chucked her jacket into the passenger seat before dean caught up to her.

"Why not come with us for a bit?" dean suggested but saint knew if she said yes then she wouldn't be able to leave.

"I can't" she regreted saying it but she refoucused after telling them damn near everything about her.

"It's nothing personal... It's just I promised myself I wasn't going to get to know you because my whole situation."

* * *

5 months later*

Dean received a call in the middle of the night. He tried to ignore it but the damn thing kept going.

"What?" dean snapped.

"Dean thank god atleast someone pick up their phone. It's Saint"

"Why are you calling at this hour?" his tired struck voice asked her.

"I've been trying to get ahold of bobby but no one is picking up... Listen I was being reckless and I got arrested.. "

"So get yourself out of there" dean turned over trying to get comfortable

"Dean.. they know everything about me.. Everything! Even more than I told you and Sammy. I am done for If I don't get help. Just can you call Archer or Bobby.. Even Buster will do." her voice was on edge but calm for now and dean was more alert this meant alot of trouble for saint.

"Dean? You still there?" she pushed hoping he was.

"Yes.. yeah Im here."

"Look I know you and I aren't on balanced terms right now but I need help.. and I need it now!" she pleaded with him and to her advantage he couldn't say no.

* * *

**Please REVIEW!!!! :)**

**Again I hoped you enjoyed it!!**

**- Tiny xox**


	9. The End

**Once again I DO NOT own anyone from Supernatural or Supernatural Itself!! **

**Chapter 8 - The End**

Saint paced back and forth in the cell. Of all the times she got cuffed ot once did they ever find any dirt on her but this time they knew everything about her right down to Bill and Archer. Saint chewed at her fingernails. She was totally drained of reality untill a scuff on the floor caught her attention. Saint was startled when she looked up to see Castiel he quickly advaced towards her and within seconds she arrived in a dusty motel room. She stood stunned until she heard a voice

"You alright?" deans deep voice called to her sending her jumping.

"Yeah I'm good.. Was Castiel your plan.. or zachariahs?" she asked her hand over her heart.

"Mine.." he stated quietly.

"You look like shit.. I mean I don't look so good myself but you need sleep!" saint blurted out walking to the bathroom to go over her dirty face.

"Thanks" dean retorted.

"Where's Sammy?" she asked washing her face off with a damp cloth.

"Went our seperate ways.." he replied solemly

"Why the hell would you do that?" she asked again making dean frustrated enough to not answer her. Saint noticed the tension and backed off.

"Thanks by the way.. came through when i needed It the most... and Im sorry about the last time we saw each other." she braved up enough courage to apologize. Dean sat on the bed quietly.

"Yeah whatever" he shrugged. Saint could see by his sulky head that he was upset about something.

"You ok?" she asked leaning against the doorframe.

"Im fine!" he said putting his gun on the nightstand.

"You don't seem fine to me.." she pressed for an explaination which she knew she wasn't going to get without a fight.

"I'm fine alright who even asked you!" he snapped a little harsher than he meant to and he noticed how she reacted.

"Alright.. Im sorry.. Touchy much!" she closed the bathroom door and he heard the shower start. He didn't mean to be that rude but he was under a lot of pressure with the apocalypse. Dean ran his fingers through his hair rembering that the closer they got to the end the closer she got to death. Dean felt bad about snapping it had to be hard on her to but now he knew he was micheals vessel so he had built up anger. He remembered how he felt when he knew he was going to hell... but she has no idea where she is going that had to be hard awaiting death and not knowing whats after that. If she ended up with the angels whom she hated he knew it would be her very own hell. Dean felt ovewhelmed with sadness for her and an urge to save her. Dean's cell phone rang snapping him back to reality

Saint stood in the shower washing off all of the filth from the past three nights. The water was nice and warm. Saint's thoughts revolved around The end much like Dean's did, she hoped she wasn't going to suffer but she didn't know what to expect. There was a werid feeling in her gut kind of like when you got really nervous like the butterflies. Saint turned up the water heat and tried get it out. She was nervous of seeing dean out there and she wasn't sure why. Saint ran through all of her memories to try and figure it out. Finally she stumbled upon the feeling she got everytime she saw Cliff, Saint felt fear take over the rest of her. She couldn't be persuing anything not at a time like this and not with him she had to die for him and she promised herself she wouldn't make it harder than it had to be.

When Saint got out she dug through her pockets to find money with no luck she gave in and went for the fridge trying her best not to make it awkward. Saint walked for the door with a beer in hand and sat outside the door giving him privacy considering he was slightly angry with her to begin with she didn't want him to hate her. Saint was trying to enjoy all the things she might have taken for granted before and this included drinking a beer and taking in the time she had to relax.

"You're talking about the colt, right?" dean asked looking out the window then closing the curtain ad catching a glimpse of Saint. "As in the colt?" he said closing the other curtain.

"We are." Castiel said through the phone.

"That doesn't make any sense. I mean, why would a demon keep a gun around…that kills demons?" he asked closing the last curtain.

"What, What Dean?" Castiel yelled over the cars in the background. "I…I didn't…I didn't get that." Dean laughed.

"You know, that's kind of funny, talking to a messenger of God on a cell phone. You know, it's like watching a hell's angel ride a moped."

"This isn't funny Dean. The voice says I'm almost out of minutes." Castile said referring to his cell phone.

"Okay, alright. I'm telling you Cas the mooks have melted down the gun by now"

"Well I here differently and if it's true and if you're still set on the insane task of killing the devil. This is how we do it."Castiel said.

"Okay, where do we start?" Dean asked.

"Where are you now?"

"In Kansas City, Century Motel, room 113."

"I'll be there immediately."

"Whoa whoa whoa, come on man. I just drove for like sixteen hours straight. Okay, I'm human. There's stuff I've got to do." he said.

"What stuff?" He asked.

"Eat for example, and in this case sleep. I just need like four hours. I just need like four hours once in awhile. Okay?"

"Yes."

"Okay, so you can pop in tomorrow morning."

"Yes." He said again. Dean pulled the phone away and hung up heading for the door.

"There's food inside" he broke the silence

"Sweet. I'm starving" she said forcing enthusiasm. Saint had no idea how to hold herself in front of him after finding herself totally attracted to him, She always was but she hadn't felt like this for a while now and to be truthful it scared her not to mention she freaked herself out over the short amount of time she had left nd she had no idea which scared her the most. Saint got some food and another beer for when she finished her first and turned on the T.V.

"I hope I wasn't that obvious when my head was on the chopping block" he proclaimed

"What?" she asked pretending she had not clue what he was talking about.

"You hold your own I'll give you that but your eyes give you away!" he took a mouthfull of food and watched her expressions change.

"I'm good" she told him getting up and putting the second beer back in the fridge.

"No your not.. I know what your going through.. Your scared." he knew she would break if he kept pushing her which he kind of wanted.

"I don't think you do know. You willingly gave your life for your brother.. I had no choice.. It's a little different. I mean not that I don't want to give my life for you because I do It's just.. Hard to be told your dieing for someone you didn't know. I guess it's better in a way" she rambled

"Wow.. You want to give your life for me?" he questioned stepping towards her as she fidgeted.

"You know what I mean" she tried to cover nervously

"Not really No" he came back making her heart beat 50 times faster than before. She gave in

"Alright! Fine! Yes!.. I would give my life for you.. I am.. I want to... God Im nervous." Saint blurted out. She hated being like this and she remembered being the exact way with Cliff but this time it was stronger. Dean closed the gap between them with two more slight steps. Saints breathing sped up and she stared at the ground trying to avoid it but he raised her chin to face him. His touch was electrifying. He moved in closer and she let him not being able to resist he kissed him. Her heart was going so fast it felt asthough it would give out. The feeling in the bottom of her stomach started going wild. Dean pulled Saint closer and kissed her harder and leading her to the bed while saint let him. Both of them fell on to the bed things started heating up fast and Saint found the will to say no. Dean pulled away respecting her wishes but still wanting more.

"I want to soo bad but I can't.. the last time I was a mess... I can't do that again" she admitted trying to regulate her breathing.

"You won't have to!" he told her. Saint tryed to prevent it she had that to go on but she was too weak. they moved together in sync for what felt like hours.

* * *

Dean awoke to his cell phone going off.

"Damn it Cas, I need to sleep." Dean whispered.

"Dean it's me."

"Sam?" dean asked. "It's a quarter past four."he mentioned.

"This is important."

Dean kept his voice down trying not to wake up Saint while Sam explained his early phone call.

"So you're his vessel huh? Lucifer's wearing you to the prom?" he asked moving slightly

"That's what he said."

"Just when you thought you were out, they pull you back in. Huh, Sammy?" he said

"So that's it, that your response. " Sam asked frustrated

"What are you looking for?"

"I...I don't know a little panic maybe." He said.

"Well, I guess I'm a little numb to the earth shattering revelations at this point." dean kept his voice at a low tone watching saint.

"What are we going to do about it?"

"What do you wanna do about it?"

"I want back in for starters."He said.

"Sam,-"

"I mean it. I am sick of being a puppet to these sons of bitches." He sighed. "I'm gonna hunt him down Dean."

"Oh so were back to revenge then are we, cause that worked out so well last time." he said sarcastically.

"No…Not revenge….Redemption."Sammy said.

"So were just gonna walk back in, and were gonna be the dynamic duo again?"

"Look Dean. I can do this, I can. I'm gonna prove it to you." Sam said.

Dean closed his eyes. "Look Sam, it doesn't matter. Whatever we do…It turns out that you and me…we are the fire and the oil of the Armageddon. On those bases alone, we should just pick a hemisphere and stay away from each other for good."

"Dean it doesn't have to be like this. We can fight it." Sam pushed.

"Yeah we can, but not together. You and Me…We're not strong when we're together, Sam. I think we're weaker, because whatever we have between us love, family, whatever it is. They are always gonna use it against us, and you know that. " he fought back "No, we're better off apart. We've got a better chance of dodging Lucifer, Michael and this whole damn thing. If we just go our own ways."

"Dean don't do this." Sam murmured sadly.

"Goodbye Sam." Dean said before hanging up. He was surprised Saint didn't wake up during that. Ignoring what had just happened he moved closer to Saint.

* * *

Dean woke up to a dirty motel room it looked like a bomb went off. He noticed Saint wasn't beside him anymore. Confused Dean got up and looked out the window. He was in shock at the city. It was completly destroyed. Dean walked out of the motel and into the street everythig was burned or smashed, the cars were flipped over and the impala was no where to be found. Dean walked down the street and into an alley where a little girl sat.

"Little girl?" he called out to her with no responce. "Little girl?" he called again still with no responce. "Are you hurt?" he asked the girl barely moved "You know this whole not talking thing is kinda creepy right" he said bending down by her. The little girl starting screaming and picked a piece of glass slashing at him. Dean jumped back when she scremed and swung again cutting him. Dean hit her sending her backwards. Dea looked around holding his hand where he was cut. He noticed the word "Croatoan" and remembered the last time they had run into the virus. People stopped at the alley way eyes on dean they were dirty and bloody they began to chase him. Dean made his way through the debrisand ran straight towards a fence he was trapped. The people chasig him slowed and he heard a car and guns, the people were getting shot. Dean ducked out of the way and saw the military. When he was sure the commotion was over he crawled under the fence

NO ENTRY

BY ORDER OF ACTING REGIONAL COMMAND

AUGUST 1St 2014

KANSAS CITY

"August 1st of 2014?" he asked outloud Dean found a car to hotwire and headed to Bobby's. He tried multiple times before giving up on a signal for his cell. Dean turned on the radio and got nothing but buzzing

"Thats never good" he sighed to himself

"Croatoan Pandimic" Zachariah said scaring him. "Reaches Australia."

"I thought I smelt your stink on this back to the future crap." He said looking at him as he flipped through a newspaper.

"President Palin defends bombing of Houston. Certainly a virus metering real state. Let's see what's happing in sports. "He said and flipped the page then he put it down..."That's right no more sports. Congress revoked the right for group assembly."

"How did you find me?" dean asked.

"I'm afraid we had to tap a few unorthodox resources…Human informants. We've been making inspirational visits to the fringier Christians." He said. Dean chuckled annoyed.

"The bible freak outside the motel. He what, drop the dime on me?"

"Onward Christian solders."

"Okay well good great. Now that you've had your jollies, now send me back you son of a bitch." he said glaring at him.

"Oh you'll get back. All in good time, we want you to marinate a bit." dean looked at him confused.

"Marinate?"

"Three days Dean. Three says to see where this course of action takes you."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means that your choice had consequences." He said and held up the news paper." This is what happens if you continue to say no to Michael. Have a little look see." Dean looked out the window then looked back but he was gone.

* * *

Dean opened bobby's front door

"Bobby It's Dean I'm coming in" He gave warning before walking into the empty living room and bobby's wheelchair on the ground.

"Where is everybody bobby" dean said.

Dean searched the house finding bobby's journal and a picture of a group of men with guns includig Cas. They stood beside a sign that said Camp

* * *

Dean stood outside the gates peeking in when he caught sight of his trashed car.

"Oh baby no.. what did they do to you?" he said before getting knocked out cold.

When dean woke up he was handcuffed

"What the hell?" he said as he looked at him.

"I should be asking that question don't you think?" He asked. Dean looked at himself his thoughts mixed up. "In fact, why don't you give me one good reason I shouldn't gank you right here and now?" he asked himself?

"Because, you'd only be hurting yourself?" he said with a smile.

"That's very funny" he said placing the gun on his knee and loading it.

"Look man, I'm no shape shifter, or demon or anything, Okay?"

"Yeah I know. I did the drill while you were out. Silver, salt, holy water." future dean said counting them off. "Nothing, but you know what was funny. You had every hidden lock pick, box cutter, and switch blade that I carry. Now you wanna explain that? Oh, and the…resemblance while you're at it?" Dean felt his pockets to investigate that he had taken all of his weapon or ways of freeing himself.

"Zachariah," He looked at dean and stood up.

"Come again?"

"I'm you, from 2009. Zach plucked me from my bed and threw me five years into the future."

"Where is he I want to talk to him?"future dean said walking towards him.

"I don't know."

"Oh, you don't know." he said in a mocking tone.

"No, I don't know. I just want to get back to my own freaking year, okay?" dean asked.

"Okay, if you were me. Then tell me something only I would know." future dean said

Dean thought about it for a second.

"Rhonda Hurley, we were uhh…nineteen. She made us try on her panties. They were pink and satiny, and you know what? We kinda liked it." he said pointing at future dean. Future dean nodded and pursed his lips.

"Touché" he smirked at him. Future Dean stood up and walked over to his guns.

"So what, Zach zapped you up here to see how bad it gets?" he asked picking on his guns.

"I guess." he cocked another gun."Croatoan virus right, that's their end game?"

"It's efficient, incurable, and it's scary as hell. It turns people into monsters. It started hitting the major cities about two years ago."He said placing his guns in a duffle bag."World really went into the crapper after that."

"What about Sammy? What happened to them?" Dean stopped moving for a minute and starred off in space. He only did this when he didn't want to talk about something.

"Heavy weight show down in Detroit. From what I understand...Sammy didn't make it" he said numbly. Dean looked at him swallowing the pain.

"And Saint?" Future dean paused for a moment

"Who?" he asked back

"AJ Saint?" dean repeated followed by another pause from future dean.

"She's dead." their was no sympathy in future deans voice

"You weren't with them?" he asked.

"No, No me and Sam…We haven't talked in, hell five years." Dean looked at him.

a ladder. Dean pulled at it and looked around and heard a gun being cocked he turned his attention to the handler. There sitting at least five feet away from Dean was Dean. "And what happened to Saint was bound to happen sometime."

"where are you going?" dean asked watching himself walk towards the door.

"I have to run an errand."

"Whoa, you're just going to leave me here?" he asked.

"Yes, I have a camp full of twitchy trauma survivors out there with an apocalypse hanging over there head. The last thing they need to see is a version of The Parent Trap. So yeah, you stay locked up." future dean said walking away.

"Okay alright fine, but you don't have to cuff me man." I said as future me made his way to the door."Oh come on, you don't trust yourself?" dean called after him smiling.

"No, absolutely not." He said and walked out.

"Dick." Dean found a nail in the old floor boards he was able to pry out and picklock himself free. Dean walked outside looking round.

"Hey dean" someoe called from behind him."You got a second?" chuck asked catching up to dean.

"No, Yes... Uhh I guess.. " dean corrected himself.

"Hi, so uhh…Listen, we're pretty good on canned foods for now, but we're down to next to nothing on perishables and hygiene supplies. People are not going to be happy about this…So...What do you think we should do?" He asked

"I uhhh…I don't know…Maybe…share? You know like in a kiblets?" he said. Chuck looked at him confused.

"Wait a minute. Aren't you supposed to be out on a mission right now?"He asked.

"Absolutely and I will be." Chuck was focused on something behind him.

"Uh-oh."He said. Dean turned around quickly and a woman swung at him. She grabbed him and tried to knee him in the groin but missed. Dean ran behind Chuck.

"Jesus Lady,-"

"Ressa."Chuck said while dean pushed him closer.

"Ressa,"

"You spent the night in Jane's cabin last night didn't you?" She asked angrily.

"Uhh…What... I.. did I?"?" he asked Chuck who nodded quickly. She looked at chuck and glared.

"I thought we had a connection?"She said using air quotes.

"Well, I'm sure that we do."dean replied smiling. Ressa stormed away.

"Hi Ressa." Chuck said as she walked past him.

"Screw you." She snapped back.

Dean watched as she walked away.

"I'm getting busted for stuff I haven't even done yet." he mentioned out loud.

"What?" Chuck asked confused.

"Uhh, never mind. Hey Chuck, is Cas still here?"he asked. Chuck laughed a bit.

"Yeah, I don't think Cas is going anywhere." He said crossing his arms.

Cas had Beads in front of the door instead of an actual door and the music that played reminded dean of the sixties. Dean walked in and saw a circle of girls and castiel.

"A fragment of total perception, just a one compartment in that dragonfly eye of group mind, now the key to this total sharing perception is umm…it's surprisingly physical." He looked over to dean. "Uhh, Excuse me ladies I think I need to confirm with our fearless leader for a minute. Why not go get washed up for the orgie." Dean's eyes widen. "You're all so beautiful." Cas said as the girls filled out of his cabin. He stood up and cracked his neck and back.

"What are you a hippie?" Dean asked walking towards him. He sighed.

"I thought you got over trying to label me?"He said turning around.

"Cas we got to talk." he told him.

"Whoa." He said his eyes widening. "Strange."

"What?" dean questioned.

"You are not you, not now you anyway."

"No, yeah, yes exactly."

"What year are you from?" He asked.

"2009." dean stated

"Huh…Who did this to you? Was it Zachariah?" He asked piping up.

"Yes."

"Huh, interesting." He said sounding like a pot head.

"Yeah, it's freaking fascinating. Now, why don't you strap on your angel wings and fly me back to my page of…the calendar." Cas started laughing.

"I wish I could just uhh…strap on my wings but I uhh, I'm sorry no dice." He said laughing.

"What are you stoned?" Dean asked. He turned around.

"Ehh, generally, yeah" dean rolled his eyes.

"What happened to you?" he asked. Cas shook his head.

"Life."

Dean walked out of Cas' cabin shaking off how weird everything had become. Two cars pulled up one containing a woman being held in place by two others. Her hair covered her face making it impossible to see who she was. Future dean got out with two other people one he noticed was Archer. Future Dean handed them a beer Archer opened his took a sip when future dean raised his gun.

"Archer! Watch out" dean yelled but it was too late.

"ARCHER!" he heard the woman scream ripping away from the others grip she jumped out and onto the ground beside him.

"Saint?" dean whispered to himself but she didn't see him. Saint sobbed over her dead brother before one of the other's on the mission knocked her out.

"God damn it." future Dean said.

"I'm not going to lie to you but me and him" He said pointing at past dean. "It's a pretty messed up situation we got going on here." everyone was looking at the both of them.

"But believe me, when you need to know something you will know it. Until then we all have work to do." Future dean pushed him into the cabin.

"What the hell was that?" he growled

"What the hell was that!? You just shot Archer.. in cold blood" Dean said right back

"He was infected" future dean muttered.

"How did you know he was infected?" dean snapped

"Because after a few year of this I know. He began showing the symptoms about half an hour ago, it would have been long before he flipped. I didn't see the point in troubling a good man with bad news."

"Troubling a good man? You just blew him away in front of your own people, not to mention Saint.. who you said was dead by the way. Don't you think that freaked them out a bit"

"It's 2014, plugging some Croat is called common place. But trading words with my freaking clone, now that might have freaked them out a bit."

"Alright look." dean said turning around.

"No, you look. This isn't your time it's mine. You don't make the decisions I do. So when I say stay in, you stay in!" He said walking towards a counter.

"Alright man, I'm sorry. Look I'm not trying to mess with you or me…us up here."

"I know." Future dean said pouring whisky into glasses. He put the cap back on and brought it over to himself.

"This has just been a real wacky weekend." Dean said leaning on the table.

"Tell me about it." He said putting the glasses down. He grabbed his glass and dean grabbed his, they both took drinks at the same time.

"So what exactly happened to Saint" Dean asked himself

"She went rogue.. she's dead to us" future dean replied.

"And she's a prisoner now?" dean asked followed by a nod from future dean

"If we get in her way she kills us off.. it's happened a few times now but we haven't been able to catch her." Dean sat back thinking of the night he just had with her and how screwed up shit was now.

"What was the mission any way?" dean asked him

"The colt" he replied

"The colt?" he asked "Where is it?" Future dean turned with it in his hands.

"Everywhere, they've been moving it around, Took me five years. But I finally got it." He said placing it back on the table and picking up his drink. "And tonight…Tonight I'm going to kill the devil." he said taking a drink.

* * *

**Alright Guys.. Im not sure if any of my other ones were after this.. and I am completly messed up or have just totally messed up the story line.. which I hope I haven't... **

**Anyway If I did please tell me so I can work on fixing it o_O ... Reviews are for sure NEEDED on this one!**

**Thx**

**- Tiny xox**


	10. Alot Better Than Where I've Been

**Chapter 10 - Alot Better Than Where I've Been**

Dean hadn't seen himself in atleast two hours before he was brought to a camp meeting. In all of his attempts to find Saint he had no luck.

"Thats the colt?" Ressa asked. Dean was leaned back against the wall while future dean was leaning on the table.

"Great well do we have something to find lucifer with?" Ressa asked

"You ok?" future dean asked. Dean smiled

"We were in Janes cabin last night and apparently we and Ressa have a connection" Castiel laughed while ressa glared at future dean.

"You want to shut up!" future dean said while dean held in his laughter.

"Saint knew where he was.. and now we do!" he said sternly.

"How do you know she's not lieing.. she does hate you!" Ressa pointed out making future dean flinch a little.

"Trust me.. she didn't lie to me" he smirked a little bit. Dean clued in on what he meant.

"What did you do to her?" he growled. With no responce he stepped forward.

"Back to torture?" he asked his future self who was clearly trying to ignore him. "What happened to you"

"Things change!" future dean snapped.

"That's classy" castiel laughed making everyone turn to him.

"What, I like the past you." He said. Future Dean looked at him strangely and put a map on the table.

"Lucifer is here. Now, I know the block, I know the building."

"Oh, good it's right in the middle of a hot zone." Castiel said sarcastically.

"Crawling with Croats, yeah, are you saying my plan is reckless?"Future Dean asked.

"Are you saying we uhh, walk in straight up the driveway, past all the demons and the Croats and shot the devil?'

"Yes?" Future dean said answering Castiel's question quickly.

"Okay, if you don't like uhh reckless, I could use insolence maybe?"

"Are you coming?"

"Of course but why is he, he's you from five years ago. If something happens to him you're gone right?" Castiel said quickly to future dean's question.

"He's coming."Future dean said folding up the map.

"Okay, well umm, we will get the guns in a little bit." Cas said getting up.

"We're loaded and ready on the road by midnight."Future dean yelled.

"Alrighty."Cas called as everyone walked out the door.

"Why are you taking me?"dean asked.

"Relax, you'll be fine. Zach's looking after you right?" dean shook his head and walked towards him.

"No, that's not what I mean. I want to know what's going on."

"Yeah okay, you're coming with me because I want you to see something. I want you to see our brother."Future dean said.

"Sam? I thought he was dead?" dean asked confused.

"Sam didn't die in Detroit…He said yes."

"Yes? Wait…you mean." he said walking beside him.

"That's right. The big yes, to the devil, Lucifer's wearing him to the prom."

"I don't believe you." dean challenged.

"Come On I have something to show you." future dean said motioning him along. Future dean pointed to a cabin that had no lights.

* * *

"Downstairs.." dean took the hint and walked inside. The cabin wasn't as taken care of as the rest of them. Dean looked around finding the door he heard a sudden cough. He made his way down and found a small lamp on in the corner and Saint hanging by her wrists.

"Saint?" dean asked walking closer to her. He clothes were blood soaked and her face bruised.

"I told you everything I know... Are you ready to kill me off now or was my brother enough!" she growled at him not looking up. Dean felt a strike of sadness and let her down.

"You alright?" he asked sitting her on the floor. Saints eyes were unfocused but she tryed to consentrate on him. Dean noticed the streaks down her face remembering that only a few hours ago his future self had murdered him in cold blood.

"Somethings not right...." She paused staring into his eyes "Winchester..?" she murmured dean smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah." saint looked confused but her eyes seemed to light up a little bit.

"How?" she asked while dean searched the room for a glass of water.

"Zachariah zapped my here.. from 2009." he explained handing her the water.

"The year we..." she paused and thought about something.

"The year we what?"

"The year we got together.. Im surprised I remember the good Ol' days." she said taking a sip.

"What?" he asked

"Oh yeah... we tried "Us" out..." she said making air quotes

"What happened?" he questioned

"Doesn't matter really.. we wound up like this" dean went over the thought of him and Saint.. even though they had never even mentioned being together he kinda liked it.

"I gave it away didn't I?" she laughed weakly. "sorry..." she wandered her mind and attention else where and Tears in her eyes.

"Us?"he chuckled and raised an eyebrow.

Saint nodded Heavy footsteps hit the stairs towards them.

"Get up.. we are leaving" future dean barked at them.

"Nice talking to you again Winchester!" she winked and stood up weakly

* * *

Cas drove down the road following future Dean and the other cars. Cas pulled out a bottle and popped some pills.

"Let me see those." Dean said when Cas passed the bottle

"You want some?"Cas asked as dean read the label.

"Amphetamines?"

"It's the perfect antidote to that absinthe."Cas said smiling.

"Mmm. Don't get me wrong, Cas. I, umm. I'm happy that the stick is out of your ass, but what's going on with the drugs and the orgies and the love-guru crap?"he asked and Cas laughed.

"What's so funny?" he asked. Cas laughed shaking his head.

"Dean, I'm not an angel anymore."Cas said and dean looked at him confused.

"What?"

"Yeah, I went mortal" He said sadly.

"What do you mean? How?"he asked quickly Cas shrugged.

"I think it had something to do with the other angels leaving. But when they bailed, my mojo just kind of psshhew! Drained away. And now, you know, I'm practically human. I mean, Dean, I'm all but useless. Last year, broke my foot, laid up for two months..."he said in his drugged up state.

"Wow."

"Yeah."Cas said nodding.

"So, you're human. Well, welcome to the club."dean said and Cas laughed.

"Thanks. Except I used to belong to a much better club. And now I'm powerless. I'm hapless, I'm hopeless. I mean, why the hell not bury myself in women and decadence, right? It's the end, baby. That's what decadence is for. Why not bang a few gongs before the lights go out? But then that's, that's just how I roll."

* * *

"There. Second-floor window. We go in there."Future Dean said pointing at the building.

"You sure about this?"Ressa asked and future dean nodded.

"They'll never see us coming. Trust me. Now, weapons check. We're on the move in five."Future dean said and everyone broke apart and talked.

"Hey, uh, me. Can I talk to you for a sec?"dean asked. Future dean nodded and they walked away from the group.

"Tell me what's going on."he said and future dean looked at me confused.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I know you. You're lying to these people and to me."he said making his face even more stern.

"Is that so?"Future dean asked

"Yeah. See, I know your lying expressions. I've seen them in the mirror. Now, there's something you're not telling us."he said and future dean turned away.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, really? Well, I don't seem to be the only member of your posse with some questions, so, uh, maybe I'll just take my doubts over to them." he said walking away from himself.

"Okay, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait."Future dean said and he turned back to him.

"What?"

"Take a look around you, man. This place should be white-hot with Croats. Where are they?"Future dean asked causing dean looked around…He was right.

"They cleared a path for us. Which means that this is—"

"A trap. Exactly." He said.

"Well, then we can't go through the front."he said and future dean nodded.

"Oh, we're not. They are. They're the decoys. You and me, we're going in through the back." He said and dean stared at him almost speechless.

"You mean you're gonna feed your friends into a meat grinder? Cas and Saint, too? You want to use their deaths as a diversion?"Future Dean looked away.

"Cas not Saint" he returned

"Why not Saint?" dean asked

"She was meant to die for us... It's about time she lives that out!" future dean said coldly

"Oh, man, something is broken in you. You're making decisions that I would never make. I wouldn't sacrifice my friends." he said and future Dean closed his eyes.

* * *

Dean woke up hearing guns shots.. The bastard knocked him out.

Dean ran around the back into a garden just in time to see his future self with Sam's foot on his neck. Looking over Sam pushed down snapping his neck. A few feet away a Disoriented Saint was holding her stomach which was covered in blood. She stared at the sky before coughing up an immence amount of blood.

"Saint!" dean muttered under his breath watching her die, he hoped he wouldn't ever have to watch her suffer like that again.

"Oh. Hello, Dean. Aren't you a surprise." it wasn't Sammy…It was Lucifer. Lighting flashed and he disappeared

"You've come a long way to see this, haven't you?"He asked and dean turned around taking his focus off Saint who had only momemt ago died in fornt of his eyes.

"Well, go ahead. Kill me."he snapped through clinched teeth.

"Kill you?"Lucifer said and glanced at the future dean lying on the ground.

"Don't you think that would be a little...redundant?"He asked and dean glared. He sighed. "I'm sorry. It must be painful, speaking to me in this shape. But it had to be your brother. It had to be." Lucifer reached for his shoulder but dean moved away. "You don't have to be afraid of me, Dean. What do you think I'm going to do?"

"I don't know. Maybe deep-fry the planet?"dean snapped. He turned and looked at a rose but when he turned away the rose wilted.

"Why? Why would I want to destroy this stunning thing? Beautiful in a trillion different ways. The last perfect handiwork of God. You ever hear the story of how I fell from grace?"He asked changing the subject.

"Oh, good God, you're not gonna tell me a bedtime story, are you? My stomach's almost out of bile." he grinned making dean even more frustrated and angry.

"You know why God cast me down? Because I loved him. More than anything. And then God created..."He paused his eyes cold "You. The little...hairless apes. And then he asked all of us to bow down before you to love you, more than him. And I said, "Father, I can't." I said, "These human beings are flawed, murderous." And for that, God had Michael cast me into hell. Now, tell me, does the punishment fit the crime? Especially, when I was right? Look at what six billion of you have done to this thing, and how many of you blame me for it."He said but dean shook my head.

"You're not fooling me, you know that? With this sympathy-for-the-devil crap. I know what you are."

"What am I?"He asked.

"You're the same thing, only bigger. The same brand of cockroach I've been squashing my whole life. An ugly, evil, belly-to-the-ground, supernatural piece of crap. The only difference between them and you is the size of your ego." dean retorted and he smiled.

"I like you, Dean. I get what the other angels see in you. Goodbye. We'll meet again soon. "He said and turned to leave.

"You better kill me now!"he yelled tears forming. He turned to dean a smug look on his face.

"Pardon?"He asked

"You better kill me now. Or I swear, I will find a way to kill you. And I won't stop."dean held back the tears.

"I know you won't. I know you won't say yes to Michael, either. And I know you won't kill Sam. Whatever you do, you will always end up here. Whatever choices you make, whatever details you alter, we will always end up—here and so will she" he motioned to Saint. "I win. So, I win."He said a smirk on his face. A tear rolled down deans cheek.

"You're wrong."he said and Lucifer smiled.

"See you in five years, Dean."He disappeared. Dean turned around full of anxiety as he observed his dean body and Saints. Before Dean knew it Zachariah reached and tapped his forehead.

* * *

Saint snapped up just in time to see Castiel disappearing with Dean and Zachariah in the room.

"What the hell just happened?" Saint asked finding herself alone all of the sudden. Saint Got up to shower and get ready to leave the room.

Saint checked out carrying deans clothes and duffle and her stuff as well. Dean wouldn't be gone very much longer she figured considering she had his keys. Saint sat in the car listening to the radio..

"_Working double time  
On the seduction line  
She was one of a kind, she's just mine all mine  
Wanted no applause  
Just another course  
Made a meal out of me and came back for more  
Had to cool me down  
To take another round  
Now I'm back in the ring to take another swing  
_

_'Cause the walls were shaking  
The earth was quaking  
My mind was aching  
And we were making it and you -_Saint screamed the song loudly before the door ripped open giving her a fright.

And knocked me out and then you  
Shook me all night long  
You had me shakin' and you  
Shook me all night long  
Yeah you shook me  
Well you took me "

"Jesus Dean.. What the hell?" she said frustrated that he snuck up on her.

"What?" he asked innocently Saint glared at him...

"I hate you sometimes you know that!" dean only shrugged. "So what happened back there?" she asked getting out of her car.

"I'll explain everything when we meet up with Sam!"

"Oh so I have to wait for an explaination as to why I was half naked with an old bald angel in the room and my boyfriend was being whisked away by another angel.." Dean nodded before clueing in.

"Did you just call me your boyfriend?" he asked his smirk spreading across his face

"No!" Saint snapped turning red hoping she didn't but not being sure.

"Im pretty sure you called me your boyfriend!" he pushed stepping closer

"Don't step closer.. I hate when you do that.. and so what if I did.. I didn't mean it!" Saint defended

Before Saint could process the next few seconds Dean placed his lips on hers. After a moment or so he pulled away, Saint was completly taken by surprise

"What was that for.." she questioned..

"For calling me your boyfriend" he replied..

"Awww your too cute!" she laughed making his smile drop..

"You ruined the moment." he pointed out walking to his baby and making her laugh even harder..

"Where are my keys?" he said out loud feeling his pockets for them.

"Winchester!" she shouted tossing them to him. "Oh and don't worry I didn't hurt her to bad.." she smriked at his pissed off expression

"You drove my car?!" he snapped making her laugh

"Cool it barbie I was only kidding..." dean caught his keys and seemed relived

"Now lets go find Sammy!"

* * *

**Please Rate and Review!!!**

**Hope you enjoyed, sorry it took so long!**

**- Tiny xox**


	11. Time Is My Problem

**Chapter 11 - Time Is My Problem**

**(I do NOT own Supernatural.. Dean, Sam, Bobby.. But I claim Saint, Archer Fara and Saddie) :D**

Saint waited in the car with her music blaring and her head bobbing.

"OHHH OHHH OHHH SWEET CHILD OF CHILD OF MINE" she sang loudly. It was luck that she hadn't missed her phone call.

"HELLO??" she screamed the voice was too quiet for her to hear causeing her to turn the music down.

"Hello?" she asked again still bobbing her head to the music.

"Hey!" A womans shaky voice came out of the other end.

"Who is this?" she asked stoping her face now serious and listening.

"JJ... it's Fara.." Her voice was broken which was something saint never expected. The Fara she knew was strong.

"Fara?,... Whats wrong?" she felt a lump in her throat preparing for the worst.

"I need you here... Stuff is going on... and - " fara paused lowering her voice "Saddie is safe.. you know where she'll be Saint get here as fast as you can... we need you.." heavy footsteps hit the ground behind her and saint could hear Fara struggle.

"Fara?.. Fara?" saint yelled frantically

"JAY JAY" she heard Fara last words of thier conversation ring.

"Shit!" Saint yelled in a panic flipping her cell phone shut. Without warning saint started her Charger and peeled out on to the road.

"What was that all about?" Sam asked studying the dust the tires kicked up.

"I dunno?" dean shrugged off pretending not to care.

"Something wrong? She mention anything?" Sam asked walking to the impala

"I dunno.. the girl is seriously messed up" Dean was a little pissed at her leaving so suddenly

* * *

"Where is she?" the man bellowed smacking Fara across the face.

"You'll never get your filthy hands on her" fara snapped back.

"We shall see about that... Do you really think Little Ms. AJ Saint can save her life?" he chuckled running his thumb along the sharp end of the knife.

"If you touch either of them I will kill you myself!" Fara growled receiving another slap to the face.

"Well are you cute making threats already... I hate to break this wonderful date of ours but... I have some people to find and other business to attend to." with a smirk he turned and walked out leaving Fara alone.

* * *

Saints phone was going off for the tenth time today. Maybe the time away is good less emotion involved she though to herself. saint couldn't stand to hear it go off one more time.

"What?" she snapped pushing the pedal closer to the floor.

"What the hell was that all about earlier?" dean snapped back over the phone.

"I have some business I have to sort out.. look I'll... I dunno When im finished I'll meet up with you somewhere ok!"

"Super" he rolled his eyes irritated with her lack of information.

"Dean This doesn't involve you at the moment ok... I can handle this"

"At the moment? What is going on? where are you going?" he asked now concerned

"I'll Call you when I get there... Bye." she snapped her phone shut and raced to fara's.

"What was that all about?" Sam asked rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing... Lets just finish this case and track her down as soon as possible" dean drifted off in his own little world. Sam watched him for a moment before settling back down for somemore sleep.

* * *

Saint pulled up to Fara's house to be welcomed by a crowd of people includig reporters and neighbors. Running to the house Saint whipped out her keys but soon noticed there was no need the door was broke in.

"Fara!!" saint screamed bolting for the door "FARA" She yelled again the house was a mess but no blood could be seen giving saint a tiny rush of relief.

"Excuse me Ms. Your not suppose to be in here.." the cop pulled her by her arm and out of the house.

"Let go of me" saint spat at him ripping her arm away.

"Ms.! Ms.!" a reporter ran at her. "Ms. do you know who lived here... do you have any ties to the woman who lived in this house?"

"Move" saint growled pushing her away.

"Ms? If you were here earlier do you think this would have happened?" she asked. Saint hit her boiling point and punched the woman breaking her nose. Saint cleared out as fast as she could and checked in to a motel.

"Hello?" archer mumbled.

"Archer it's got Fara!!" saint paced nervously.

"What does?" he became more alert.

"I don't know I'm trying to figure it out.. when family is involved its so much more complicated"

"Where's Saddie?"

"Fara said she's safe... Shit.. the church... I have to go get her" Saint grabbed her jacket and keys. "Archer you have to get here now.."

"AJ Im in the middle of a hunt where is Sam and Dean?" archer seemed uninterested and carefree

"Archer Johnathan Saint You Selfish Son of a bitch.. You get your ass here and you get it here now.. This is family we are talking about!" Pausing from the strain screaming had put on her voice she started but this time with an extremly cold tone. "So help me god If i die doing this alone it is your burden to bare.." for the third time today she snapped her cell phone shut. Saint headed for the church doors.

"Saddie?? Babe are you here?" saints question was followed with two pairs of footsteps echoing down the hall one walking the other running. Saddie ran into her arms and hugged tightly not letting go.

"Thanks you father! Did she mention anything?"

"A man took her mom.. his eyes were pitch black and he was looking for her.. "

"For who?"

"Saddie... her mom was talking about some kind of sacrifice?" Saint gave him a look..

"Do you think she could stay here while?" The father nodded.

"Do you know about.." the father held up his hand and nodded keeping saddie unknowing. Saint turned her attention back to saddie

"Saddes Babe.. Aunty is trying to find mom but I need you to tell me everything you know can you do that for me babe?" Saddie nodded her head

"Mom said someone was trying to hurt me.. so I had to stay here with father john. She said you would be here in a little while it she didn't come."

"Did she say what was after you?"

"A monster!" saddie twirled saints hair around her finger.

"What kind of monster?"

"She said one with black eyes... and if i saw one to run and pray for god to protect me!"

"Did mommy say anything else." Saddie shook her head.

"She gave me a note for you" pulling a folded envelope from her jeans pocket.

"Ok babe give me a big kiss.. I'll come see you tomorrow ok... "

"OK!" saddie gave saint a kiss and ran down the hall back to the room set up for her.

"She will be fine with us just make sure you come back!"

"I will!"

Once saint had gotten back to the motel room she opened up the envelope.

_" Dear JJ, If you haven't seen me yet then the damn thing got me. I don't know much just that it's demon and that it wants saddie. It has two or three other one's around it all the time or doing things for it the only reason I know is because I ran into them before him. I think they are planning on sacrificing saddie.. Do whatever needs to be doe but please... please! Don't let them get to my baby she means to much to me. I know you are going to hate me for saying this but If I die... Don't let my baby know about hunting. Look for Missouri she was always there for me and she will take her in if she needs to. Go and visit her every month atleast... don't forget to tell her about me and tell her i love her.. I don't want to think the worst but we have to be prepared.. find me... dead or alive... take care of my baby.. I love you JJ...know matter what YOU ARE A SAINT... MY SAINT!!_

_- Love Fara xox "_

Saint wiped the tears away.. She hated time .. there was never enough of it. There was atime limit on finding Fara alive.. and if she didn't there would only be a certain amount of time before she died on saddie and dean and sam. And Archer. Saint paniced knowing she had to explain to everyone after all of this that she was dieing... and it wouldn't be long.

"?" she grinned

"Saint!... Been a while since you called me that I thought the Winchesters got to your values.." he joked

"Not yet!" she smiled "Soo do you know about a demon or demons that would sacrifce a child?" she asked googling her question.

"First thing that pops up in my mind would be Moloch. "You shall not give any of your children to devote them by fire to Moloch, and so profane the name of your God"" He finished

"Damn your good.. Thanks"

"No problem.. And can you call that damn boy.. he is going crazy over your behavior" bobby rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I'll call him when I get a chance!" her voice was now in a little whisper

"Is everything ok there girl... you don't even sound like yourself!"

"Yeah Im fine.. just this case is taking my life to a whole new low.. I'll be fine thanks for the concern!" saint said ending the call and laying back on the bed.

"Moloch... " she uttered to herself before drowning herself in research.

* * *

Dean processed what he had just heard the case was getting weirder by the day. The two hysterical girls claiming Paris Hilton Took thier best friend. Sam continued to asked the girls questions while dean awnsered the phone.

"Yea?" he asked scratching his neck

"Hey Dean.. It's AJ" she announced

"Hows the case?" he asked running his fingers through his hair and sighing.

"Seems to be getting worse... Yours?"

"Doesn't fit.. These girls are positive Paris Hilton stole their friend.. a maid thinks Abe Lincon killed her boss and get this... The little bastard killed a guy without moving?"

"Little Bastard... like THEE Little Bastard?" saint got excited

"No we checked the engine"

"Aww damn you had me going for a minute Winchester!" she walked through the old doors to the church.

"Aunty!" she heard a squeal from down the hallway.

"Is that Saddie?" Saint had hoped he didn't hear but he did.

"It's not what you think! Trust me... Look I have to go ok.. I'll call you later."

"Whatever enjoy your vacation!" he snapped annoyed with her secrets hanging up on her this time.

"Did you find mommy yet?" she asked jumping into saints arms.

"Not yet babe.. but I'm close I promise!" Saint pecked saddie on the nose

"Where is Dean and Sam?"

"They are in a Diffrent town but I'll call Dean In abit to come and help me find your mom then you can hang out with sam, Does that sound good?" Saddie Only nodded and gave Saint a kiss goodbye and a long hug before running off.

"So Figure it out yet?" the fathers voice made saint jump and turn in defence

"Moloch.. ya heard?" she rose up from her knee's and turned to him. The fathers face became sadistic and twisted with a smile...

"How??... Not here... SADDIE!" Saint pulled out her guns and shot him a few times causing him to scream in pain.

"SADDIE Come here!" she yelled. Saint ran down the hall and into saddie's room the demon hot on her tail. Gunshots ran through the church.. but they weren't from her. Not bothering to turn Saint ran right to saddie. The little girl turned her eyes pitch black. Without hesitation Saint knocked her out.

"AJ!" A mans voice called out to her..

"In here.." her broken words called out

"What happened?" archer asked sliding on his feet into the room.

"Doesn't matter come on we have to get back too the motel."

* * *

"Dude Shut up!" dean hissed at sam who was still laughing at how he got his ass handed to him by Paris Hilton. Dean was happy to get away from Sam's laughing when Saint called devestated.

"Whats wrong?" he asked

"Saddie... she.. I need you here.. please.." with that saint snapped the phone shut. Dean looked ahead and pressed down on the pedal.

"Who was that?" sam asked now serious.

"Saint she needs our help."

"Well what did she say?"

"Nothing.." dean stated

"So nothing made you act like this?"

"She said something about Saddie and that she needs out help" the boys wondered to themselves about what could be so wrong.

* * *

Archer finished the last of the demon trap and saint put her inside on a chair.

"What the hell is going on?"

"She's demon Archer you can't really be that stupid!" she spat pacing wondering what to do. "We have to get that thing out!" Saint grabbed some holy water and threw it on her neice. The demon woke with a yelp.

"Where is Fara?" saints cold voice scared even Archer he had never seen how she acted when it came to family

"Why should I tell you?"

"Maybe because Im not afraid to kill you right here right now.."

"You wouldn't dare" it growled at her.

"No? Well we'll see about that..." Saint turned to her duffle.

"She is one town west of here.. in a warehouse" saint turned to it

"You have five seconds to get out of her body before I force you out!" her voice still cold her gaze was hard as rock.

"Five... Four... Three..-" black smoke left the little girls mouth and she fell to the floor.

"Hey babe how are you?" saddies eyes darted everywhere unsure what to say. Saint pulled her close and held her head to her shoulder.

Saddie was sleeping soundly on the bed while saint and archer demon proofed the room.

"I'm going to find Fara... you stay here with Sades... make sure she eats and that you are NOT out of this room for more than thrity minutes.. i don't want to have to come back until I have Fara!" saint grabbed her bag and headed to the next town. Archer sat back watching saddie asleep on the bed tucked in, a bruise was forming when saint had punched her out. Archer knew it killed saint inside for her to have hit saddie which was alomst a relief considering he never really saw her happy anymore.

* * *

Dean was going to be mad that she took off after calling for their help but right now she needed to find fara. Saint knew that when she came back with her that she was going to have to sit down with Fara and Archer and explain how she was going to die. Saint felt like her heart was being crushed, just thinking about breaking their hearts like that made her feel extremly guilty and even more lonely than she had been in awhile knowing they wouldn't understand. Saint pushed back i her seat trying to seek comfort from her thoughts. With or Without Dean Saint still felt alone and she had no time to find someone who could understand her.

"Hello AJ" cas' voice scared her causing her to swerve.

"What the hell Cas.." she snapped making him smile a little

"Sorry"

"What do you want?" she asked

"I'm keeping you company.. this is going to be dangerous."

"Will I survive?" she asked hoping it could be her life fo Fara's just in case.

"Yes.. The angels won't let anything happen to you until it's time" Saint fell into thought and the car remained silent for a few minutes

"Hey cas?"

"Yes?"

"Am I going to suffer?" she asked hoping his answer was no and if not she hoped he would at least lie to her.

"Yes"

"Is it Soon?"

"Yes"he replied. Saint swallowed back her fear and tears and watched the road.

"Am I going somewhere good when I die?"

"I don't know!" silence filled the car once again "Your upset!" he pointed out causing her to nod slowly."Why?" he pushed

"Why? Are you serious? You just told me I was going to suffer and soon and that i might not be going somewhere good... like I might be going to hell!" she laughed at his lack of understanding.

"I'm sorry!"

"Don't be.. I asked you anyway, but you could have lied to me and said no.. wouldn't have freaked me out as much" Saint chuckled to herself. She kinda liked when cas was around his lack of emotion prevented him from getting angry as easily as humans.

* * *

A day later Dean and Sam ran up to the Motel room after noticing Archers truck. They pounded on the door and seconds later Archer opened up and ushered them in.

"Where is Saint?" Deans eyed darted around the room.

"She went to find Fara.."

"What happened?" Sam asked noticing the bruise on Saddie's eye.

"A demon got Fara.. saint showed up two days ago.. I got to the church just in time to find a priest possesed and chasing her. Saddie was possesed too don't ask me how.. so JJ knocked her out and brang her back here."

"Woah woah woah.. she knocked out a demon?" archer nodded confused when sam and dean glanced at each other.

"So that's why she left without a heads up" dean said more to himself than anyone else. "Where did she go?" dean asked while Archer fidgeted a bit

"She's going to hate me... Shes one town west of here..."

"I'm going Sammy.. you stay here."

"No need" Castiel cut in making them jump a little

"Why the hell not?"

"I'll be with her.. this way she doesn't die earlier than expected!" Castiel Brought the reality of her situation back.

"Earlier than expected... when is she expected to die?" Archer stepped up with a horrified look on his face. Cas stayed quite not knowing she hadn't told Archer.

"No one is dieing.. just get her and Fara back here and soon ok!" dean covered sending cas back to Saint.

* * *

Saint crouched in a corner waiting for the right moment to move. Carefully saint walked forward before being thrown into the furthest wall in the room.

"What was that for?" she snapped sarcastically. Fara was almost in tears seeing Saint there to save her. Saint jumped to her feet and picked up her shotgun.

"If it isn't our little Saint.. " moloch pranced around the room.

"Let her go before I slaughter you!" she snapped

"They said you were sassy... but they didn't say you were cocky.. I like you!" two demons ran in behind her casuing saint to shoot without hesitation. The two demons flew back into the wall.

"Why do you want Saddie?"

"Because she has your bloodline silly which will make me more powerful than some random child." he twirled his fingers in Fara's hair making her cringe. The two other demons advanced on Saint again but moloch stopped them. With a swift hand movement black smoke streamed out of their mouth. Saint circled the room staying across from him and keeping her gun pointed at him at all times. the next few seconds happened so fast Saint barely processed them. Castiel gripped Fara's shoulder and dissappeared as quickly as he came. Moloch now pissed threw saint agaist the wall.

"See you in Hell" he growled throwing her into another wall. After the fifth time she hit a wall, Saint laid lifeless waiting for her chance to attack seeing as it was the only chance she might get. his footsteps came closer and closer. Finally Saint turned shooting him multiple times in the chest making him step backwards. Cas came back and plunged a knife through his heart. Falling to her knee's Saint watched as the vessel flickered brightly. Bruised and bleeding Saint forced herself to her car.

"Are you ok?" castiel asked sitting beside her.

"Shut up!" she rolled her eyes.

* * *

3:30 in the morning Saint swung the door open startling everyone inside. Quickly she head for the bathroom with her bag. Everyone sat up and turned on lights waiting to talk to Saint. The shower pressure caused Saint to yelp as it hit her bruised and cut skin.

Saint put sweats and a Purple Vanhalen top on and walked into the veiw of everyone. She glanced at their faces and walked to her duffle grabbing out the whiskey. Saint chugged back some of the bottle before turning back to them.

"Ask away" she waved while sitting down careful not to hurt herself. The room fell quiet for a few minutes before Fara spoke up.

"how did it get into Saddie?" her eyes were glued to saint. Saint knew she was more angry at the fact that she hit her.

"I don't know.. how did a demon posses a Father.. I don't know that either.." she took another chug of whiskey.

"What happened?" sam asked

"We had tea party.. sorry you weren't invited!" she snapped

"Are you dieing?" Archer blurted making the whole room pin drop silent. Saint picked up the whiskey bottle and drank down even more than before. The alcohol burned down her throat.

"Well?" he asked.

"Yes.. I am his sacrifice..." saint thought back to what Castiel said and she took the bottle again downing the firewater. Saint looked up at watching him her eyes cold and heartless

"I am sorry!" he said for the second time.

"It's not your fault."

"I think Your done with the whiskey for tonight" dean said reaching for the bottle. Saint wound up andpunched him in the face.

"What the hell is your problem?" dean yelled at her holding his jaw.

"Time is my problem Winchester... Yes Archer I am dieing.. which is why I couldn't have watched Saddie.. because It's going to be soon... real soon.. and yes if you were wondering... I am going to suffer... thats the way it goes sorry I didn't want to tell you sooner.." Saint gripped the bottle and limped out. They watched her walk out but they had nothing to say. Dean got up and followed her out.

"Saint.." her called

"Leave me alone.." she grumbled from side of the motel.

"What the hell was that all about?"

"I told you guy what you wanted to know.. aren't you happy now?" saint having now swallowed back half the bottle sat against the wall.

"how do you know its going to be soon... or that you'll suffer?" dean stood infront of her

"I asked Castiel.. He doesn't know how to lie!" she whispered "Here's to being alone" saint raised the bottle and took a swig

"I'll drink to that!" dean sat beside her taking the bottle and drinking some himself.

"Look about the other day... I didn't mean to take off on you... Just.. instinct i guess and I was scared.." saint glupped back more finally showing how drunk she was.

"Scared?" he asked taking the bottle back

"Of you.. of my emotions of falling in love.."

"In love?"

"Not that I'm in love with you.. just if I did fall in love with you.."

"Think you could?"

"Think you could?" she asked back he sat quiet for a bit and took a sip before she took it back.

"I was once... her name was Cassie.." he stared off for a bit "I told her I was a hunter.. she didn't believe me!"

"Never tell them your a hunter... shit never works out after that!" she laughed

"how about you?" he asked

"His name was Jesse... he was everything I ever wanted.. untill I told him about my day job.. after you figure out hunting is something you can't run from you realize you can only love hunters.. but no one can love a hunter." she laughed

"Why not?" dean smirked at her random drunken blabberings

"Because no matter what you do the innocent people are always more important.." she sat back.. "Promise me something!"

"What?"

"I want tequila shots at my funeral.. I want to be cremated.. and I want Ramble On to play when it happens.. Let me go like a hunter. " dean didn't know how to awnser her so he stayed quiet..

"I am scared shitless..." she laughed trying to hide her fear "Sometimes I wish it was someone else... I am so scared and so alone in this it hurts, but you gotta do what you gotta do." her voice was filled with sadness

"Your not alone.. you have Archer, Fara, Saddie, bobby, Sam and me!"

"So your telling me you didn't feel alone when you knew you were going to hell?" dean looked at the pavement.. "Yeah... didn't think so!" she scoffed grabbing the bottle back.

"Sucks huh!" he pointed out before he caught a glare from Saint..

"Your a Dick!"

"You love it!"

"Whatever!" she rolled her eyes

* * *

**I guess I should start with... I am crazy sorry it has been so long.. But things have been crazy busy.. lame excuse I know but so far it's the best I got ;D**

**Soo I hope you Enjoyed it.. It there still are readers I hope you can do me a big favor and Reveiw it.. good or bad I could use the help!**

**Thx! **

**- Tiny xox**


	12. Tying Up Loose Ends Part 1

** Tying Up Loose Ends - Part 1**

**I do not own any of the supernatural characters. I do however claim Saint. :)**

Saint said her goodbyes to her family. Archer had already offered to drive the rest of them home. The good byes were filled with tears and sadness for they had only hours ago found out saints fate.

Saint Laid back down on the bed and groaned.

I am never drinking that much again." She let out a cough and a yelp. "and i think i broke a few ribs" as the coughing fit go worse she turned away hiding the blood that came out.

"You alright?" dean asked her . he was just as hungover as she was.

"I feel like hammered shit… Pretty literally too." she stood up slowly from the bedside. Every inch of her body was in pain. "where's my phone?" she looked around.

"Heads up" dean called and threw it too her. Saint's reflex forced her to throw her arm out and catch it. The pain shot threw her body. She let out a yelp.

"I think we have to go into a hospital."

"Nope. Nope I can handle it." she groaned clutching her ribs. Dean Observed her and her movements. He knew she wasn't doing to well. His best guess was a few broken ribs.

"So…" she started. "You two hash your 12 year old girl bullshit out or are you still on the fast track to nowhere?" SAm only smiled at her

"We are dealing with it." he said.

"You are definitely one to preach about family issues." dean retorted. Saint laughed.

"Archer. Is Like a child. You gotta hand feed stuff to him. He'll get over it. Most likely right before the big day. but He will. Plus you situation is a lot worse than mine. You boys HAVE to work together to get through it!"

"What do you mean our situation… your dieing." Sam threw back.

"Trust me I haven't forgotten that. but You To are some pretty big meatsuits. Don't get me wrong." Dean stood up, he and sam shared a look of bewilderment.

"How do you know about that."

"Winchester I may be dieing but that doesn't make me dumb. I am still the same hunter I was when we first met. Just under a little more of a time restriction. " She was calm all throughout their whole talk.

"That doesn't explain how you know about it."

"I just do. Thats all you need to know! Now if you don't mind. I'd like to sleep!"

After a few hours of restless sleep saint finally got up and grabbed her keys.

"Where are you headed?" dean asked.

"To bobby's can't sleep i am in too much pain. Figure the only place to get better is the one place the felt like home." Saint coughed a little and looking at her hand she quickly wiped the blood on to her jeans hoping dean didn't see anything.

"We'll meet up with you tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan." saint grabbed her bag and walked through the door.

"You ready old girl?" she asked her car and smiled. Saint was putting her stuff in the trunk when she heard the door slam closed. she leaned over and peaked around the car and saw nothing. Her gun was in the waistband of her jeans. she turned quick with her finger on the trigger.

"You might want to put that away." dean smiled. "Need some help?" he asked

"You can't tell me Dean Winchester came out here to ask me if I need help. What do you want?" She tucked her gun away and closed the trunk door.

"You" he said in almost a low growl. Picking her up he placed her on the trunk.

"And what if… You can't have me?" she pulled back just as his lips almost caught hers. she let out a laugh which she cut short because the pain shot through her. When she looked into his eyes she saw a look she hadn't seen. Grabbing his neck she pulled him in for a kiss. It didn't take him long to react.

After a few minutes she finally pulled back.

"I have to go. really." Dean gave her another quick kiss which lead to another.

"Dean Seriously i have to go." she giggled.

"One more. " he said give her another kiss which yet again lead to quite a few more.

"Ok winchester. Just one more leads to tons more. Plus I'll see you at bobby's." Dean pulled her closer and kissed her even harder than before.

"Ok I am leaving dean." she smiled and hoped off the car. the feeling of his lips lingered on hers and she didn't want to go. she felt like her heart was being torn away from her.

*The Next Day*

Dean almost tripped he got out of the car so fast. Sam watched as he was speed walking to the door. He was happy his brother might have actually found someone he loved. Sam's smile faded as he remember saint's predicament. his brother was in love and she was going to be torn from his life. He couldn't help but get frustrated at the life they lead it wasn't fair, never would be.

Dean ran into bobby on his way in.

"What the hell boy, you don't watch where your walking?" He said as he picked up the books that fell from his hand.

"Where's Saint at?" dean asked instead of answering bobby.

"I ain't seen that girl in two weeks." Dean's face dropped and it was clear he was mad and a little hurt. "She told ya she was coming here didn't she?"

Dean nodded.

"Well First things first start calling her. I'll call some people." Sam walked in just in time to hear that.

"Saint's not here?" Dean only shook his head.

Saint sat in the emerge. room at the tiny clinic. Holding her ribs the pain was overwhelming.

"Amy Lucas. How can I help you?" The young doctor asked walking in and marking his chart.

"Well hey there gorgeous." she said smiling.

"Saint? What the hell happened to you?"

"Nice to see you too!" she spat.

"You know I am always thrilled to see you. Not in this shape. What happened?"

"I was on the job, got thrown around a bit." The doctor lifted her shirt and gently pressed down. Saint flinched but would not cry.

"It hurts?" he asked her.

"No it tickles. OF COURSE IT FREAKIN HURTS!" she said annoyed

"You been coughing up blood?"

"Yes." he sat back and looked at her

"This happened recently?" she only nodded at him.

"I am getting you an X-ray just to see how bad the damage is. We will figure it out from there."

"Okay." she grabbed her jacket and went to get of the bed."

"where do you think your going?"

"Get some coffee. I need my fix." she said back

"You aren't going anywhere. As of now I am of duty anyway I'll go get it for you and stay with you for a bit."

"I am a grown woman I think I can get my own cup of coffee."

"A grown woman doesn't throw herself in the middle of danger, Cause this." he pointed at her "This is what happens."

"Don't pull that card you know why I do it. "

"Just because I know why, doesn't mean I understand it or accept it for that matter."

"This is who I am. It's what I do, It's all I have ever known."

"You use to know love."

"Go get my coffee I am done with this conversation." she said laying on the bed

"There you go shutting down, just like Saint I know"

"Jesse just go get my coffee." she warned him. Jessie took his coat off and walked out. Saint just sighed.

"what happened to me. " she murmured in the silence of the room. Just then saint's phone went off. Grabbing it quickly before staff heard she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?" a clearly pissed of dean asked.

"Emergency room, few towns over."

"Well, maybe call and let someone know!" his tone not so harsh but still concerned.

"Point taken. I am with a good friend. He helps hunters out. No questions asked."

"We are at bobbies. Head here when your done?"

"I will" she said just about to hang up

"And Saint…" His voice rang through the phone

"Ya?"

"Never mind. Drive safe." Saint smiled a little and hung up.

Saint just started drifting off when Jesse walked through the doors.

"What the hell takes so ling to get a cup of damn coffee?"

"At least you got some." he smirked.

"So It's been quite some time.. What's Up Doc?" She laughed "Got a lady?"

"Her name is Cally, with a kid on the way." he replied

"Nicely Done!" He nodded with a smile.

"How about you? Other than the job! Is there anyone waiting for you?"

"Yupp sure is. His name is Dean." she smiled a little.

"Well He is a lucky man I'll give him that."

"No… I'm lucky." she said realizing how much she had actually felt for him. Silence filled the room and they thought about their little families. A few hours had passed in silence a lot more than she had realized.

"Okay all clear to go. Make sure you take those pain meds. as prescribed. Just relax for the next two weeks and as far as we can see it might just be a little damage inside causing the blood. Nothing to worry about unless it gets worse. In the event that it does come back here immediately!" the other doctor smiled letting her leave. Jesse walked her to her car.

"So why did you come back here anyway. You always said that you'd only come back if you were dieting." he chuckled at her last words to him so many years ago. Saint didn't say anything and just looked at him. Jesse's face dropped.

"When?" Saint only shrugged.

"As of now I am not to sure. talk about time restriction huh!" she laughed lightly

"That's why you are here?" he asked. She nodded. "Tying up loose ends…"

"For a lack of better words. I just came to say I am sorry for all the misery I bring you. We had good times though. Your a good man, and a good friend. Cherish you family they are all you have!" and with that saint gave him a hug and hit the road.

Hours later.**

Saint pulled up the drive of bobbies. She was worn out and ready for a good sleep. The one thing that lingered in her mind was tying up loose ends. She had a few that needed tending to but not right now.

Saint walked up the steps, before she knew it she was thrust into a hug.

"Ahh shit too tight." she whimpered. Bobby let go straight away.

"You look like hell girl!" he said

"Good maybe I'll fit in!" she retorted. Bobby brushed it off and walked behind her into the house.

"Where the hell were you?" he asked.

"What Dean didn't tell you?" she said looking to him.

"No!" sam said cutting in and giving his a brother a look.

"I was tying up loose ends.. and now I am going to sleep." she smiled at the boys and headed to one of the upstairs rooms. Only minutes later Dean crawled in with her.

"ohh Dean get lost your freezing!" she squirmed.

"Aww where are you going your warm!" He laughed eventually she stopped moving for fear the pain would come shooting back. Pulling her close she finally fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning**

Saint sat at the table eating breakfast slowly. It was before the boys woke up she was thinking about things she needed to fix up before she kicked the bucket.

"What's on your mind kid." bobby asked.

"Loose ends." she replied her eyes fixated on something on the table. "Sound stupid?" she asked looking up at him.

"Our kind had a lot of them. I think You do what you gotta do with half the time you got left."

"And the other half?" she asked blankly.

"Well shit kid i thought you of all people would know." she only stared at him with no idea what he was talking about.

"You live!" the conversation ended with that. Saint sat thinking of the things she should do.

The boy's finally joined the kitchen and saint explained what she was going to do.

"If you feel it's what you have to do then I think you should do it." sam agreed. Dean didn't say much just sat and listened.

"I'll keep in touch this time. Update you guys, plus this gives me more of a chance to heal." she left them with that and left the room.

Saint gave sam and bobby a hug

"where is Dean?"

"Out back" bobby motioned his head. Saint went for the back porch and slid up beside him leaning on the porch railing.

"Well who is this gorgeous man standing on my back porch?" he smirked and looked at her. "I am ready to leave. Just needed a little good luck lovin" Dean put his hands on her waist.

"Is that right?" Saint nodded. I guess I can do that" He said leaning in and giving her a kiss.

"Damn am I ever going to miss those lips and that nice ass." she laughed as he kissed her again.

"Gross, You'd think they'd take it to a less public place!" sam said while still flipping through a book.

"They probably don't know the window is open." bobby chuckled.

"Well I gotta hit the road babe. I'll call ya."

"You better!" Dean said giving her one more kiss. Saint walked to the screen door.

"Hey, Saint…" he trailed off. She stopped at the back door and turned to him. "Ahh Nevermind." he smiled at her. Sam gave a sign and shook his head still looking at his book.

Three days Later**

"The Kid" was 6 at the time and she had unexpectedly stumbled on the hunt to his benefit. The 6 year old at the time was Blake Jennings. His father left when he was 2 and his mother took care of him from then on. It was a case where the demons were fixated on the parents for no apparent reason. Ainsworth, Nebraska harboured one of the tougher cases. Saint sat out side of the house looking in. The cold gloomy tuesday seemed to make it a little harder for her to summon the courage to go to the door. She had promised the kid she would come back to visit every now and then. She did but she never spoke to the boy or his mother, just watched over him anytime she was near the city. Blake was now 16 and she feared he wouldn't remember her. His mom would of course. Saint got out of the car and walked to the door of the house. She stood awkwardly looking around the porch hands in the front jean pockets. The door opened and a man answered.

"Can I help you?" he asked giving her a weird look.

"Yes, actually I am looking for Darcey or Blake Jennings?" she asked.

"One moment," He turned and yelled back. "Darcey, the door is for you." a few seconds later a skinny woman with blonde hair about 5'4 came walking over.

"Hello…." Her voice trailed off. "You… Where are my manners, come in please." she let a huge smile through.

"Thanks" saint smiled back. "I blake home by chance?" she asked.

"He should be home any minute." she smiled. Things started out awkwardly but eventually got easier.

"So who was he?" saint laughed

"My new husband." she smiled her chin in her hand. "We married about 6 years ago. Blake got along with him great. We have a five year old daughter. things have surely changed in the past 10 years. "

"good memory" saint pointed out.

"It's not everyday a random stranger takes in your kid and saves your life." she reminded her.

"you got that right! Things have definitely changed!" she laughed to herself. Just then the door swung open.

"be right back!" she whispered. Saint could here them in the other room and felt her heart race as they walked closer. Blake walked into the room his mother right behind him. Saint stood and turned to him.

"It's you!" he smiled. "Finally, Don't think I forgot your promise. Which you never kept." he said going in for big hug.

"Hey, Kiddo. And I am here now Don't I get a little credit for that?" something about this kid made he laugh and open right up.

"What's the reason. i mean 10 years of not seeing you.. there has to be a reason no?" he was still smiling saint hated the fact that she was about to rip it right off.

"Well that is why I am here actually. Tying up loose ends if you will." she hated how much that phrase applied to her now but she hoped they'd get the hint. Darcey and Blake both went from smiles to confusion and then heartbreak.

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Well It's hard to explain. All a part of the job. Not by choice!" she made that very clear.

"How long?" Darcey asked. they may not have known how she was dying or who she was dying for but she wasn't about to explain the apocalypse to them.

"Soon." was all she could muster.

"How long are you in town for?" Blake asked.

"Few days, I figure i owe you that!" she said giving him a little push. He smiled at her.

"Well bring you bags in we have a spare room just down the hall!" darcey already had her mind made up

"Oh no you don't have too I don't want to intrude."

"No no no. You are staying here! It's the least me can do!" Saint nodded and went to get her stuff while blake followed.

"Nice car." he commented.

"Last time I saw you you didn't want to get out of it." she laughed.

Dinner came as expected. They all sat at the table and ate i silence until Darcey broke it.

"So Is there a man we don't know of?" Just like they were old friends. Saint nodded. "Who is he? What does he do?"

"Dean Winchester. Same line of business." she said looking over to darcey's new husband.

"Which is?" he asked politely

"Ahh its a long explanation lets not get into it." darcey saved her from a tense conversation.

"Soo Do you have a picture of this mystery man?" she laughed. Saint nodded.

"Yes actually. We aren't really the picture type but we were forced into it. " she smiled at the picture. She sat on the hood of the impala with dean's are around her waste and sam on the other side. Big smiles all around.

"Wow darling. You did good!" saint chuckled to herself.

"Yeah, I guess I did" Saint for the first time in a long time felt lonesome and home sick.

**It's definitely been awhile. I was going to skip ahead by a year in the story. Then decided you guys deserved better. :P**

**So here it is and I HAVE started the second part. So stay tuned :)**

**Thanks guys. **

**- Tiny xox**


	13. Tying Up Loose Ends Part 2

Tying Up Loose Ends - Part 2

Two days had past since Saint went to see Blake and Darcey. Like she promised she called the boys everyday updating them on where she was and how she was doing. Saint packed her things and said by to Darcey and her husband. Blake was in school so she sat outside the school on the trunk of her car. Once the bell rang she caught him walking out.

"Hey kid" she smiled and yelled waving him over. Saint clearly saw a boy trip him. Laughing they roughed him up a bit.

"Hey!" she screamed running over.

"Please, AJ don't just leave it alone I am fine!" he pleaded

"What the hell is your problem buddy" she stood up to him chest puffed out and head held high.

"What are you gunna do about it lady" the boy retorted.

"Im gunna kick your ass." she said protectively. Saint slid her leather jacket of and handed it to blake. He was shocked but intrigued all at once.

"You.. kick my ass?" he scoffed. "Sure" saint made a quick drop to the ground and tripped him. Jumping up she put her fists in position.

"You wanna bet" she smiled.

"Don't think I am scared to hit a girl cause I ain't!" his voice raised as he got back on his feet.

"Who says you'll even land a hit?" she tested him. The teen threw a left at her, without hesitation she grabbed his wrist and bicep throwing him down. She jumped on top of him and gave him a good punch to the face. Blake stood in total amazement.

"You so much as look at him the wrong way. I will be back." she got on her feet. It was probably an unfair advantage and she had no sense beating a teenager up, but she couldn't help treating blake like her own little brother and if she'd do it for asher… well she'd do it for Blake. "Let's go kiddo" she smiled and winked at him.

"That was awesome!" he said once they were far enough away from the crowd.

"Thanks" she laughed putting her arm around his shoulder. "maybe let keep this between us. I don't think your mom needs to know!"

"What she doesn't know.. Won't hurt her. " he replied

"I like your thinking!"

After giving blake a ride home she explained that she had other people to see and finish things up with. Blake gave her a hug.

"Your the best thing that ever happened to us AJ. " he said honestly.

"Call me Saint buddy. It's got a good ring to it."

"Geez don't get to high on yourself" he said making her laugh out loud.

"It's my last name nerd." she looked at him he was definitely what she needed.

"So will we know when your gone?" he asked getting serious.

"oh right. Listen a man named bobby will call you and your mom. He will answer all your questions and tell you where the funeral will be. Pick a classic rock song. A good one. He'll play it for ya." She smiled as blake's eyes welled up.

"Promise me kid!" she said sternly.

"Promise."

"good. Now give me a hug. Enjoy your life. stick up for yourself and never forget. Your family is all you got."

Saint was on her way home. The little scuffle she caused over Blake made her ribs ache even more. She was deciding on where to go next. her mind told her on to the next person but her heart told her back to Dean and the boys.

Two Days Later….

Saint pulled up to Rileys house. He was a hunter who's life was torn apart. Saint saw the lights and vehicles in front. This type of stuff was getting harder as it went along. Saint was shaking all over her stomach was twisting. To late now she thought as she hit the door bell. Saint was breathing short sharp breaths.

"Hell…o" he paused. "You" Tears were in her eyes she was trying to apologize but she couldn't. There wasn't a way to say it.

"AJ. Why have you come back here?"

"I needed to patch things up."

"When…?" he asked knowing what was going on.

"Soon" was all she could get out.

"Come on in." he motioned with a flick of his head. Saint followed him in.

"So this is how it is going down. You are going to help us on a hunt. After that we will have some breakfast and we will go from there… I just want to know what really happened." Saint nodded

"Sure."

"AJ this here is Stanley Wallin and Lawrence Emery. Both spectacular hunters as well as yourself. See thing is us three have been working on a case and we know where the sonofabitch is pretty sure it's a banshee."

"May I?" she pointed at the file. The boys nodded and Stanley handed it to her. Saint read over it all while biting her thumb nail. "Hmmp" she grunted. Suddenly she read something that caught her attention. All watching her she suddenly started flipping through the pages quickly looking for something. Saint smile got brighter, picking up her phone she called dean.

"Yupp" he awnsered

"Hey babe, Page 23 of you dads journal… read it to me." Dean had gone over the journal before with saint.

"Did you just call me babe?" he asked after reading her the page. She could feel that cocky smirk on the other side of the phone.

"Get over it Winchester. It didn't mean anything."

"Right… Neither does thinking about me naked. Our dirty little secret." he smiled proudly at his come back.

"Oh whatever… asshole." she muttered "I'll call you later." she smiled to herself.

"So?" lawrence asked her.

"Well you were close… ish. I am pretty sure its a siren. They both were said to wail at night the only difference is the instead of millions of them there is only three. To my knowledge the winchester boys got one a while back. And they don't warn they seduce and kill." The boys all looked at each other.

"Hot shot" Lawrence said with his thick accent.

"Jealous?" she spat back.

"Not in the least!"

"Sure, honey." she winked and walked to the door.

"where are you heading?" Riley asked.

"Motel… Id hunt with you but.." she lifted her tank top up to reveal the lovely green, black and purple bruises across her torso."I am on bed rest for a bit."

"Thats just nasty… Listen stay at the house here Lawrence will stay with you since he is suppose to be on bed rest too." Riley gave lawrence a look and Lawrence threw his hands up.

"Alright, alright I'll stay back with ."

After a few hours later Riley and Stan were packed up and heading out on the hunt. they had already gone over how to kill them and safety measures because it would try to seduce it. The boys were confident enough to take off and find it. Saint sat reading a very old book her father had left behind after dying.

"Whats in that book there hotshot?" lawrence asked.

"Latin. helps me remember how to exorcise a demon, how to speak it. Just so i don't get rusty"

"So whats you story?" He asked.

"What's your story?" she put her book down. Her tone was defensive. "Thats what i thought!" she said propping her book up and reading again.

"Your week?" he asked with a light chuckle to himself

"Excuse me?" she put her book down. Lawrence laughed and shook his head.

"No say it again…" saint stood up.

"chill out hot shot. " he motioned to her chair. This guy pissed Saint off more than Dean ever did and all within 30 mins.

The night went by with not even a shout out from the two. Hour by hour Saint got even more tired and sleep was something she needed.

Finally at 5:30 in the morning the two walked back in smiles on their face and a few cuts and scrapes revealed they had finished the hunt successfully.

"Finally!" lawrence smiled walking to his room

"Whatt? No breakfast for ya?" Riley screamed back at him. His questioned was answered by the slam of the bedroom door.

"I am gunna follow his lead and hit the sack…." Stan wondered off shouting back

"You two have a lot to go over anyway… and it's best you hash it out alone." With that stan walked down the hall to the room he was staying in.

Saint felt her nerves building up slowly, and she thought the drive to the restaurant was bad. She was waiting for him to initiate the conversation.

"So.. I believe you have somethings to explain?" Saint only nodded

"That night was filled with mistakes… And I admit my head was not as in the game as I had originally thought." Saint paused and just stared at the table recalling that night.

"My father was just crazy that night.. Tonight was the night that this thing died no matter what had to be done. No matter the consequence… After everything happened did anybody ever tell you he congratulated me?" Rileys eyes were already filled with bewilderment.

"He only ever wanted you guys to see what you wanted." saint felt a lump in her throat, but regardless she went on with the story. "I didn't mean for any of it to happen… But while you guys were downstairs me and my father had run up to the second level and came across your wife and kid… and he was just holding them with this sick smile. Just like he was waiting for me to walk right through those doors, like he knew what was going to happen. Your wife… she was right infront of him your kid beside him. He was taunting me saying all the thing my father would say to me when i screwed up. Finally I had had enough of it and i raised my gun and my father knew. He always said use your anger make it the source of your power. so when I raised he yelled to shot I thought I had the perfect time perfect aim… but he threw your kid in the way.. my father took his chance and he…" Saint looked up to him riley was staring out the window tears streaming down his face as he listed to the events. It was like reliving the nightmare. " My dad charged the demon shooting your wife and taking the demon out."

Riley look up suddenly..

"Your… your dad? but he said it was your fault."

"Well like i said he wanted you to see what you wanted… anyway.. After going over everything that happened if i would have just ignored what it was saying and waited till it felt like i was in control… things would have been different. I was devastated after it all went down… I killed your kid because i didn't keep a level head.." Saint felt the hurt weighing on her heart.

"Sometimes, hunters aren't raised in such a manor.. sometimes in cases like yours you had a bad influence that taught you the things that could get you killed.. I forgave you a long time ago." He chuckled

"But you looked nervous… oh mann!"

"That was rude…." she let a sigh of relief go.

The rest of breakfast went smoothly even a few laughs. She knew that everything she was doing in the last stretch was what she needed to do. The thought of her father and what happened that night still burnt vividly in her mine and weighed down on her chest. So much so it was like she couldn't breathe anger built but she only pushed it further and further away. Forgiveness from someone is one thing, forgiving yourself is a whole other ball game.


	14. Chapter 14 - Message to readers

Hey guys, I am not sure how many people are still reading this story but if you do then you know I haven't updates for a long time. I found it was time to start a new story so I will be carrying this one on into future events. It will be called The Unfortunates. Please read, it is all the same characters and the same story line just jumped ahead! Thank you! And I hope you like it!

- Tiny xox


End file.
